Crash Course
by HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: It's hard, trying not to fall in love too fast.


"He wants you to what?" Stiles had his mashed potatoes halfway to his mouth before Scott had just uttered the absolute last thing he was expecting to come out of his mouth in connection with Beacon Hill's resident sour wolf and all around creeper, Derek Hale.

"You heard me – he wants me to house sit. Or apartment sit, rather." Scott picks at the rather sorry looking peas on his lunch tray and decides that it's worth going without those essential vitamins rather than trying to eat them. "I mean, he asked me to house sit when he was still living out in the woods but I turned him down."

"So this isn't the first time." Stiles says it as a fact rather than a question.

"Yeah. I mean, I think he trusts me. Or pretends to. I don't know, something about pack, respecting territory, blah blah blah." Scott's a little miffed as to exactly why Derek's entrusted him with this task but if it helps build trust, then maybe it won't be so bad.

Right?

"He's probably peed on everything." Stiles finally gets his mashed potatoes to his mouth and finds that they're actually palatable today.

"Stiles, we don't _pee_ on things to mark our territory. I'd have thought that with all the research you've done on this that at least would have stuck."

"Fine, scent it, whatever. All the same, why's he going to trust a seventeen year old with his stuff? I thought you had to be a million or older to come anywhere near his lair."

Scott offers a helpless shrug. "Look, if I knew how the guy's inner brain worked, I'd tell you. But since Derek's about as unreadable as a pre-cal book, I got nothing."

They sit in silence for a few minutes, Scott making a game try of cutting up his chicken tenders and Stiles chewing on ice from his drink. Stiles breaks it by asking "where's he going anyway?"

"Something about a helpful artifact down in Los Angeles. Apparently he has the other half at his place and is too paranoid to leave it unguarded."

"Couldn't he just get Peter to keep it safe?"

"I think Peter's the one whom he's trying to keep it safe from."

"And if Peter comes sniffing around and realizes he smells you and not the Grouch…"

"Then I show fang and tell him he's not allowed, I guess."

"Like it'll stop him."

"Well… I could try."

Stiles sits up and scratches absently at his cheek. "Dude's scary, Scott. I could keep you company, if you want."

Scott shakes his head. "He made a very strong point of telling me that 'Stilinski isn't to come anywhere near my place and if I smell him on my stuff then I'll kill him _and_ you.' And since Derek doesn't seem like the sort of person to joke, I'd heed what he said."

Stiles does a wonderful job of snorting in derision and looking offended. "Firstly, _I don't smell_. Secondly-"

"Stiles, can you let it go? Just this once?" Scott gives him this imploring look and damn that face to hell but Stiles shuts up without that much of a fight.

"Fine. But when Peter comes around and you don't have any back up, Derek's the one I'm going to skin first if you get hurt."

"And trust me, I'll be the one handing you the knife to do it. But I'd rather not risk Derek's wrath anyway."

Stiles still doesn't look content with the situation but if Scott's adamant about this, then he'll be agreeable with it. The bell signaling the end of third lunch rings and they depart for the rest of third period and as soon as Scott opens his locker to get another pencil, Isaac's there when he closes the door.

"Isaac, God, you scared me." Scott nearly backs into another student with his involuntary step backwards.

"For an Alpha, you're awfully skittish." Isaac's leaning as casual as you please against the lockers, a slight smirk on his lips that makes Scott's stomach a couple flips like the ones he used to get around Allison. Seriously, what's with him when he's around Isaac?

"Sorry. I'm just a little uh, preoccupied, is all."

Isaac hasn't made any motion to step away from Scott, and holy shit, he smells wonderful. Keep it quiet, Scott, keep it quiet. "I actually had a something I wanted to ask you."

"Yeah?" Scott masks the eagerness in his voice because it might be the words "hey I'm into you and want to lick you like a popsicle." Or not. It could be literally anything.

"Did Derek ask you to watch his place this weekend?"

"He did." If Isaac's going to be with him the whole weekend, in Derek's apartment, just the two of them, Scott may actually die.

"Oh, alright. Because he asked me, too."

Scott's heart leaps into his throat and he plays off the grin that threatens to break over his face with a nod. "So we're house sitting together."

"Yeah, we are." Isaac straightens and for a moment, Scott's eyes are locked with his and Isaac has to dig his nails into his palm to stop himself from leaning forward to kiss that stupid, adorably crooked mouth. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No! I mean, no. It'll be cool to have someone to hang with, you know? Can't be all that much to do around his loft, right?" Scott's nervous laugh is a testament to just how badly he wants to bend that blonde bombshell over a table and lick every square inch of his body.

Isaac's smirk gets a little bigger and he starts to walk away but pauses. "No, there can't be. But I think that between the two of us, we can come up with _something._"

Scott thinks about how mad Derek would be if he and Isaac used his furniture for a weekend of pent up passion but quells the thought before it can get past Isaac sitting in his lap with his shirt off. "Yeah, we can. I can bring my Playstation, if you want."

"I'd like that." Isaac starts to head to his last class and calls "I'll see you in practice, Scott."

Scott watches Isaac's ass until he disappears around the corner and the tardy bell is ringing in his ears; if there has ever been an opportunity handed to him on a gold platter in his life, this is the biggest one.

Of course, there's the enormous chance that Isaac's just being friendly and that Scott has gotten his hopes up for absolutely nothing.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" Scott rubs at his forearm where Stiles hit him with his gloves.

"You don't think he's into you." Stiles shakes his head, feeling rather sorry for his best friend. "Scott, dear, sweet, oblivious Scott, he is. That is a bona fide, guaranteed, do me up the ass until I can't walk anymore look." Scott had described his encounter with Isaac in the hallway to Stiles as they'd been changing for practice. "That is, unless he's a dick and just likes to lead people on."

Scott adjust his shoulder pads and looks over at Isaac, doing lunges with his back to them and holy shit, how did he not notice just how gorgeous of an ass Isaac had before? "You think that?"

Stiles points at Isaac and doesn't even give Scott the benefit of the doubt. "He's not doing those lunges just for the sake of calisthenics, Scott. I bet if you went over and licked his ear or whatever it is you guys do to show affection that he'd melt like a snow cone on a hot summer's day."

Scott's mind jumps to licking a snow cone off of Isaac's abs and thanks brain, you've done nothing to help this situation in the least. "I just… I want to be sure."

"And let's think for a moment, shall we? You two are going to be spending what, two whole days alone in an apartment that doesn't belong to you and Isaac said 'I'd like that' when you proposed video games but if you've learned anything from what I've told you, "video games" is basically the guy version of 'we play for five minutes and then we're fucking like rabbits.' Seriously Scott, watch more porn."

"First of all, that's probably sexist. Second of all, I don't think we'd jump right to sex. I want to buy him dinner first. Or at least I would, hypothetically."

"And you two are wolves, right? I thought conventions like that applied like you like they do to us normal folks."

Scott bites his tongue to hold back a whimper as he watches Isaac stand and stretch his arms above his head, a sliver of belly that Scott has deliberately not looked at too hard in the locker room showing from under his jersey. Isaac catches his eye for a brief second and that smirk appears again before he looks away.

"Scott, the only thing he could do to make it more obvious that he wants your dick is to get a neon sign that says 'Scott McCall park here' and then shove it up his ass. Seriously, _he's into you_."

"Fine! Fine, I'll… I'll do something."

"Just when I thought you were going to remain a one hit wonder for the rest of your life, too." Stiles pats Scott on the shoulder and with no small amount of sincerity, Scott looks up at the sky and whispers "thank you."

The whole time Scott's running around the field, he thinks about when it is exactly Isaac went from 'pack mate and friend" to "the number one track in his spank bank." Maybe it was after that rave, when Scott's concern had gone from that of care to care plus "I like you a lot and really don't want your face to get messed up because maybe some day I want to kiss it." It was like something in the air had shifted between them that night and the look Isaac had given him, well, Scott's been hoping ever since that it meant something. Something deep and great and wonderful.

Derek's also talked about to Scott about things like "mating to form a stronger pack bond" and "werewolves needing a significant other to remain strong" and yeah, that's all great and good and wonderful but what about plain old dating? Scott doesn't think what he wants from Isaac is because of his wolf; he's certain that it's just because of who Isaac is and his personality and that idiotically wonderful mouth. And hair. Okay, everything about him. Scott's invested a lot of time into thinking about it, but after Allison… could he do that?

_You're young, Scott. You'll find love again, and you know it._

His mom's words echo in his mind as he passes the ball to Isaac, having made an opening for him and he watches as he catches it in one smooth motion, flashing Scott a winning smile before he starts to pound ground towards the goal. Scott is not about to start looking for metaphors in lacrosse but right now it's mightily tempting to do so.

Scott avoids making eye contact with _anyone_ after practice in the locker room, (okay, mostly Isaac) and heads out as soon as he can. He doesn't even bother to shower, Stiles following him out and all the way home.

They enter Scott's room and Scott flops down on the bed with a dejected motion. "I'm a goner, Stiles."

"No, you're not. You're seventeen and horny and want to tap some blonde ass." Stiles sits down at Scott's desk and powers up his laptop.

Scott turns over and looks up at the ceiling as he blows out his breath. "What if he doesn't want to move that fast? What if_ I_ don't want to move that fast?"

Stiles turns towards Scott and throws a balled up piece of paper at him. "And the only way you're gonna find any of that out is if you talk to him. I saw his face before you high tailed it from school and dude, he looked awfully bummed about you leaving without saying goodbye."

Scott throws the paper back at Stiles and sits up. "I left because if I got within two feet of him Coach would have had to peel me off the top of him."

"Jeez, Scotty. You would just jump his bones like that?"

"The hell do you think, Stiles?" Scott gets up and stalks off to the bathroom, still talking through the partly closed door. "I mean, I knew I was into guys. I just didn't think it'd be him, you know?"

"Honestly? No, I don't. But Scott, if you like him, then go for it. Tart yourself up before you go over to Derek's – which by the way, you should probably start getting ready for – and just spill to him. And if those puppy eyes don't win him over, then all he can do is say no."

Scott looks at himself in the mirror, grass stains on his elbows and dirt streaked over one eyebrow. "I guess you're right."

"No, I know I'm right. Scott, just do it. You're an Alpha werewolf, you've already got the world on a string."

"It doesn't quite work that way…"

"Just shower and then get your ass over there so that at least one of us has a date tonight, okay?"

"So… where's this artifact we're supposed to be guarding?" Isaac had arrived first, finding Derek in the midst of packing and looking particularly broody.

"Its location isn't important. I just need a couple bodies here to keep an eye on the place while I'm gone, and that's all you need to know."

"Can't you take it with you?"

Derek stops what he's doing and leans right into Isaac's space. "And have every hunter from here down to Los Angeles on my tail after it? Not a chance, Isaac."

"Then what the hell are Scott and I doing if it's so dangerous?"

"Consider it a life lesson. You two need to toughen up more anyway." Derek's painfully casual about this whole situation and it makes Isaac's skin crawl.

"We have to sleep here too, don't we."

"Why do you think the couch is made up? If you two really want to argue who takes first watch, flip a coin."

"So one of us is on the couch-"

"And the other is awake. I need someone alert at all times, so work it out. I'm sure you can figure out something." Derek hears a knock at the door and when he opens it, is presented Scott with his skin still pink from the shower and wearing what smells like a ton of cologne.

"Oh look Isaac – your date's here." Derek steps aside and lets Scott inside. Isaac's heart stops beating when he catches a whiff of whatever it is Scott's wearing and stands from where he was seated at Derek's kitchen table.

"We're uh, not dating." It's a lame defense but there's no sense in letting Derek think wrong.

"Uh huh." Derek picks up his bag from the couch and hands them slips of paper with his contact information. "If there is any problem, I mean any, then call me. Don't let anyone in and if you can help it, don't leave. I'm already late, so I'll see you when I get back on Sunday."

Ten seconds later, Derek's gone and Scott and Isaac are left standing awkwardly.

"So…" Scott sits his bag down and tries a smile. "Hungry?"

"Yeah, I am." Isaac shifts nervously and sits down on the couch. "What are you in the mood for?"

Scott joins him on the couch and opens his book bag. "Well, Stiles gave me some gummy bears and I think some of those hot cinnamon candies. So, which one?"

Isaac laughs and leans back. "I was thinking more along the lines of Chinese."

Scott digs out his phone and scrolls through the contacts. "I have four different places saved, which one do you want?"

"I'm not picky, dude. Just as long as they have eggrolls."

"Then Jade Dragon is the one we want." Scott gives Isaac a smile and wow, Isaac's eyes are crystal blue right now. "Why don't you set up the Playstation while I get the grub, huh?"

"Sure thing." Isaac gets up and takes the PS3 from Scott's bag, Derek's television thankfully up to date and easy to hook up to. Scott orders them both the sesame chicken special and extra egg rolls, yes he's okay with paying full price for them. Isaac's wearing just a t-shirt and gym shorts, looking comfortable as can be and fuck, the way the silky material clings to his ass makes Scott nearly embarrass himself over the phone.

Scott hangs up right as Isaac finishes with the Playstation, and then rejoins Scott on the couch. Scott offers a controller and says "you want to be player one or two?"

"Two – I concentrate better if I'm on the bottom." Isaac says it perfectly deadpan but Scott reads far too much innuendo into it and mentally kicks himself.

"Stiles says the same thing." Scott doesn't even know what game he left in the Playstation, and the sound of gunfire reminds him that it's Call of Duty.

"I bet he does." Isaac winks at Scott and there's no missing the implication that Isaac thinks Stiles is a bottom. Probably true, given the tails of Stiles' continual experimentation with putting things in his butt; Scott's regaled with Stiles' field notes on a regular basis and honestly, there are some things that just don't need to be shared.

"Not that I spend time thinking about that, or anything." Scott looks at the screen and selects his saved character, Isaac opting for Stiles' sniper.

"Of course not." Isaac shifts his body so that he's leaning against the pillows Derek had left for them, his body open and relaxed. Scott notices that the left leg of Isaac's shorts is hiked up pretty far and he's showing an awful lot of toned thigh and fuck, Scott kind of wants to leave his teeth marks all over it.

"It'd be weird if I did. He's my best friend and stuff."

"Really? When I first met you two, I thought you had dated."

"Not when your first meeting with someone is when you're four and he pees on your sandcastle."

"And you kept him around?"

Scott laughs, feeling a little more relaxed than before. "Uh huh. I know it's weird, but it works. I trust him with my life." Probably a little too heavy of a thing to say to the person you want to bang over pretty much any surface but Scott can feel his shame growing smaller.

"That has to be nice, to have someone like that." Isaac's tone turns glum and Scott immediately focuses his attention on him.

"Don't have to say it like that. I mean, you have Derek."

Isaac snorts a laugh. "Derek hardly counts."

"What about Boyd and Erica?"

Isaac shrugs. "We don't talk much, really. We're pack, but… it's weird."

"Yeah, I get that." Scott picks a map and half-heartedly starts to play, more focused on Isaac out of the corner of his eye. He notices that Isaac's hair is still damp from a shower and that he's barefoot as well and fuck Scott sideways, Isaac has really nice feet.

"What about your pack? Has it grown any?" Isaac prods Scott out of his thoughts about his toes with a jab of his foot.

"Shit, sorry man." Scott blushes and pauses the game. "No, not really. And it's not like there's a ton of eligible candidates, either. Is that weird, to be an Alpha without a pack?"

Isaac shrugs. "Beats me, Scott. I'm just as new to it as you are. Well, a little newer but, you know."

Right as Scott's about to answer his phone rings; it's their dinner, and since Derek had said no visitors, Scott volunteers to go down and get it.

"I'll be back in just a minute, alright?" Scott almost wants to give Isaac a kiss but since Isaac hasn't exactly made a move to do anything, Scott refrains.

Isaac watches him as he leaves, the door left slightly ajar for Scott to get back in. He buries his face in the pillow and groans because seriously, he's given Scott about every sign he can. Granted he hasn't exactly had a ton of experience at this whole dating thing (being locked in a freezer tends to make you untrustworthy of most) but goddammit, he wants Scott. He wants Scott in such a way that it feels like his heart's burning and his brain's shut down because whether he knows it or not, Scott is exuding just about every hormone that screams "available" and maybe Scott's just afraid? Dense? Probably neither, really, but Isaac needs an answer.

Ever since that night, when Scott had looked and treated him with such complete selflessness and care, Isaac had known it. That he wanted Scott in a "fuck me until you can't and then stay for the next few lifetimes" sort of way. Okay, maybe not that intensely, but it was close.

Isaac is still groaning when Scott comes back with the food and when Scott sees Isaac with his face buried in the pillow, he immediately goes into concerned mode.

"Are you okay, Isaac?"

Isaac drops the pillow and gives Scott a smile that Scott gets the feeling isn't very sincere. "I'm fine, Scott. Just fine."

Scott puts their dinner down and sits down on the couch next to Isaac and reaches out to put a hand on his knee. "No, it's not. Come on Isaac, you can tell me."

Isaac inhales deeply and closes his eyes, then opens them again slowly. "What are we doing?"

"Uh… watching Derek's apartment?"

Isaac pulls his own magnificent version of Stiles' "you're fucking kidding me face" and Scott immediately sees that it's the wrong answer.

"No, not we as in that. I mean we as in 'we've been giving each other eyes for weeks now' and I really, really feel like we're both smart enough to stop tip-toeing around that." Isaac finishes in a rush, and Scott's sort of frozen in place.

Scott looks away and lowers his voice and if he didn't have some his wolf senses up, Isaac probably would have missed it. "I… I didn't want to rush things."

Better than a flat out rejection; in fact, almost ideal, if Isaac had anything to say about it. "So you do like me."

Scott's head snaps back up and he looks right into Isaac's eyes. "Of course I do! I just… I'm…"

"What?"

Scott tries for an answer but comes up with butt fuck nothing; instead he leans forward because seriously, it's now or never and the latter just doesn't feel like it should be given anymore due. He remembers something about action speaking louder than words and hell, he's about to goddamn shout.

Isaac's still not quite ready for it when Scott's mouth touches his and they're kissing, a bare, soft touch of lips that makes Isaac's blood start running a lot faster. It's dizzying, and it's not even that much of a kiss, but it's Isaac's first and with the only person in the world he's ever had the _desire_ to kiss.

Scott's lips, Isaac very quickly determines, are soft. Like, soft to the point of transcending any sort of fantasy that Isaac has yet to come up with and doubtful he will come up with. There's this moment of suspended time where most every sense Isaac has shuts down save for touch and even then, it's focused on the single point of Scott's mouth against his.

Scott pulls back after ten seconds and immediately goes wide-eyed, checking Isaac's face to make sure they're both still here.

"Wow," Scott whispers.

"Wow?" Isaac gives him a hopeful look, as "wow" wasn't exactly what he was expecting but wow is still better than something negative.

Scott nods and gives Isaac a dimpled grin. "Wow."

Isaac laughs nervously and brushes his thumbs over Scott's cheeks. "What's wow?"

Scott smiles and Isaac feels like he's being caressed by a sunbeam. "Uh, your lips are really, really soft."

Isaac tries to return Scott's smile but ends up failing, instead focused on touching more of Scott's face. "Yours are too."

"Thanks, I use Carmex."

Isaac laughs, and Scott joins him, holding onto each other's faces and shoulders until they calm down and when they do, they're still smiling as they lean into each other again.

"I think I want a second taste, just to make sure nothing's changed," Isaac says. God, he's sweating right now and his heart is beating at a million miles an hour but that's expected; he just kissed Scott McCall.

"Go ahead."

Their second kiss is a little less hesitant, and they actually meet in the middle so that it doesn't feel quite so one sided. Scott draws Isaac in, doesn't try to open his mouth or put his hands anywhere on Isaac's body that aren't strictly pg-rated. Isaac's the one who initiates the kiss going deeper, his tongue very, very gently swiping along Scott's lips. Scott opens up and when Isaac's tongue slides in he pulls them both down so that he's laying back against the headrest and Isaac's sort of but not quite laying on top. Isaac tastes sweet and warm, honestly nothing like Scott would have expected but that's fine, that's more than fine, actually, because it's nothing like he's ever experienced before.

When Isaac pulls back with a shaky breath, he smiles and rests his forehead against Scott's. "I have a confession."

Scott decides now is a good time to put his fingers in Isaac's hair and that too is wonderfully soft. "What's that?"

"You're the first guy I've ever kissed. Actually, the first _anyone_ I've ever kissed." Isaac hopes that he doesn't come off as terribly sheepish but what need is there to lie to Scott about it?

Scott swallows nervously because now he's got to set a standard. "And it wasn't bad, was it? On both counts?"

"Uh, way better than probably anything I've ever done." Isaac turns so that he's looking down at Scott, still sitting up right because he's definitely popped a boner and he'd rather not leap to that particular dilemma just yet.

"That's… that's good. Really good? Um…" Scott stumbles for words but mostly ends up smiling at Isaac.

"Yeah, me too." Scott sits up and Isaac reaches for his hands. "So, I have another question."

"Hey, I know what we're doing now."

"And I'm really glad that we're on the same page, but that's not the question." Isaac takes another breath and looks at Scott with as much warmth as he can manage to muster. "Do you want to, you know, date? Because if so, that'd be awesome."

Scott grins, all crooked jawed and doofy and it makes Isaac's heart skip its next ten proper beats. "Can I kiss you again?"

Isaac nods. "Of course you can."

"Then there's your answer."

Somewhere between kisses number fifteen and twenty seven they remember that there's food and that not only are they hungry but that it's probably cold by now. Then again, cold food is an extremely minor inconvenience compared to what they've been doing since it arrived.

Isaac sits up and clears his throat, his lips sort of wonderfully numb from having them pressed against Scott's. "I hate to ruin the mood but Scott, I'm hungry." Isaac's stomach rumbles in sympathy and Scott giggles.

"Not ruined, just on hold. Besides, I am too." Scott gets up and grabs the bag their dinner arrived in and sits it down between them so that Isaac can take what he wants. "I got crab Rangoon, too. Have you ever had it?"

"Yeah, a couple times." Isaac's mouth starts to water even more when the smell of chicken wafts up from the open box in his hands.

"It's better with sweet and sour sauce – try it." Scott's dipped a piece of it in the red sauce before Isaac's even had a chance to get his fork out but he accepts anyway, Scott holding his palm up so that they don't drip all over Derek's couch.

"Oh, wow." Isaac chews happily and nods at Scott. "That is good."

Scott looks incredibly pleased about Isaac's reaction and starts to tuck into his own chicken. "Chinese is my favorite. That and Mexican and oh man, Greeks' good too."

Isaac swallows and laughs. "Is this the lightning round of 'get to know your new boyfriend better?'"

"If you want it to be? I realized that there's still a lot of important stuff I still don't know yet." Scott bites down on an eggroll and groans because it's the second most amazing thing he's tasted that night.

"And we have time to figure it out, Scott. But if you're dying to know, I like Japanese and Italian. Haven't tried Greek yet but it sounds good." Isaac starts in on his chicken and has to restrain himself from inhaling it too quickly.

"Oh man, it's great stuff. Spanokopita is to die for and a lamb gyro is really, really hard to beat." Scott tries to gesture with his hands as he talks but ends up squeezing the contents of his eggroll into his lap. "Shit."

"No worries, Scott. And about that gyro thing – I know something that could _probably_ beat it." Isaac winks and Scott stops chewing smile at him.

"What?"

"Your mouth."

Scott puts his eggroll down and with his non greasy hand reaches for Isaac. "We can certainly find out."

Isaac finds that sesame chicken kisses aren't terrible, if a little sticky. Then again, it could be gorgonzola cheese and jalapeno peppers that Scott had been eating and he'd kiss him all the same.

Dinner takes a while, between stopping to make out and lick sauce from the corners of each other's mouths (which leads to more making out) and by kiss number forty three, they're finally done. Isaac feels sated in a way that only good food can make him feel, and he volunteers to throw the remnants out but Scott beats him to it.

"I could have done it, I promise." Isaac yawns and stretches, completely negating his point yes but hey, practice was hard earlier.

"And it's no problem." Scott manages to locate Derek's garbage can and stuff the empty containers into the bag and promises himself that they'll throw it out before they go. He comes back to the couch and sits down, holding his body open in invitation in case Isaac wants to snuggle up to him. Isaac accepts and arranges himself to that he's cradled in Scott's arms, laid out on the couch so that he's kind of looking up at Scott.

"Holy shit, you're attractive from this angle too." Isaac reaches up and runs his fingers through Scott's hair, earning himself another million dollar smile.

Scott laughs and dips his head to kiss Isaac's nose. "Get used to it, because I kind of like this face."

"Yeah, me too." Isaac pulls him back down for another kiss and this time it lingers pleasantly.

Kisses numbers forty five to fifty are long ones, and after that, Isaac stops counting. He figures that fifty is a good enough number to stop at, given that Scott's made absolutely no motion to cease a single one of them.

Isaac's the one to pull away, feeling sleepy, mostly due to the fact that he lives in a train car and sleep doesn't come easily; (Derek hadn't exactly been accommodating when he'd left Isaac, Erica, and Boyd behind) and it's lonely and cold down there. He could go back to his house but… there are too many bad memories there. That and all the utilities have been shut off. So yeah, Isaac doesn't rest well most nights.

Here though, with Scott, he feels like he might be able to catch a full night's rest.

"Hey, you can't fall asleep on me yet." Scott jostles him just a little bit and Isaac frowns.

"Just a minute, okay?" Isaac tries to turn away but Scott moves so that he's still facing him.

"I kind of want to talk to you about something, before we go any further."

Isaac recognizes a serious, of grave importance voice when he hears it. "What's up?"

"I don't… want to rush things, you know? I kind of did that with Allison and it… well, things didn't end so great. So I want to do it right this time, take things as they come. Physically, I mean." Scott tells himself that that's about as clearly as he can put it without actually resorting to details. "That's okay, right?"

Isaac reaches up and hugs Scott because seriously, this boy is beautiful and his intentions are nothing but good. "Yeah, Scott, it is. I won't lie, I'm… nervous. Virgin, remember?"

Scott laughs in relief and kisses Isaac's forehead. "That's fine, Isaac, it really is. I'm a virgin with guys anyway, so don't worry. Uh, we find that stuff out together, right?"

Isaac's smile turns something less than innocent and he sits up so that he can turn his body to face Scott. "Exactly. Which makes me want to ask – what's like, something small that does it for you. Or sort of does it for you."

Scott thinks for a moment, his jaw working in concentration until he flicks his gaze back to Isaac. "It's not exactly a big thing but I love to uh, have my bottom lip sucked on."

Isaac leans forward and it starts as a kiss, a really, really warm kiss that makes Scott's insides melt (Isaac's learning alarmingly fast and Scott's extremely glad for it) but ten seconds later Isaac's pulling Scott's bottom lip in between his and swiping his tongue along the plush part of it, making Scott shiver from head to toe. He feels his cock harden in his jeans (not that it's really been soft since that first touch earlier) but all the same he's turned on, and he moans as Isaac sucks a little harder.

"Like that?" Isaac's cheeks are flushed, his own arousal uncomfortable in his briefs and man, he needs Scott on top of him. Or him on top of Scott, he's not picky either way.

"Yeah, exactly like that. Uh, do you want me to do it to you?" Scott licks his lip where Isaac's had been just a second ago and captures the faint taste Isaac had left there.

Isaac nods, unable to really say anything and Scott goes right for it, warming him up with a kiss before he pulls Isaac's lip past his teeth and bites down just a little bit; Isaac groans and it makes goose bumps stand out on Scott's skin. He bites down a little harder and follows it up with a swipe of his tongue, those two things making Isaac's cock go right to full mast and the desire to make a Scott sandwich with the couch even stronger.

Scott lets him go and whispers "I can do that more, if you want."

Instead of answering Isaac opts for pulling Scott down on top of him and kissing him _hard_. It's rough and passionate, kind of grossly wet and Scott's teeth hurt when they bump into his but it's way, way better than anything Isaac's ever imagined or seen in movies (or porn, for that matter) because Scott's weight is fucking heavenly on top of him; Isaac spreads his legs and then tangles them with Scott's once Scott is settled a little more comfortably.

Isaac breaks the kiss and groans as Scott rocks his hips against his, friction pulling him apart as Scott grinds against him. "Does... God, _Scott,_ does this count as moving too fast?"

Scott shakes his head. "Somehow I don't think we're the first teenagers to rub off against each other on a first date, Isaac."

"Good." Isaac kisses Scott again and catches his lip, doing what Scott did earlier when he bit down; Scott lets out a throaty growl and Isaac moves that much closer to coming in his pants.

"Again, Isaac, _fuck_." Scott's dick is throbbing and he should probably take their pants off but that means he'd have to move and he just doesn't want to do that.

Isaac bites, and the movements of Scott's hips get more frantic, the denim rough through the thin material of his gym shorts. Isaac reaches down between them and gropes Scott's cock through his jeans, making Scott growl again.

"Wanna see you, Scott. God, I wanna feel you against me." Isaac doesn't think he's going to last long once he's got Scott naked but that shouldn't be a problem; they're teenagers, recharge time doesn't take that long.

With reluctance Scott stands and peels his shirt off, jeans and underwear following right after. It's not the first time Isaac's seen Scott naked, but it is the first time he's seen Scott naked and hard. Scott's just a little above average length but he's also wonderfully thick, and from what Isaac understands that's a really good thing. He's also uncut, unlike Isaac, but that just maximizes Scott's appeal.

"Fuck," is all Isaac can manage and he reaches up to run his hands over Scott's body. "Fuck, Scott, you're gorgeous."

Scott bites back a moan as Isaac touches his cock and balls, noticing his fingers are shaking with nervous excitement. "Hey, don't make me feel lonely here – I want to see you too."

Isaac sits up and takes his shirt off and tosses it away, lifting his hips so that he can shimmy out of his shorts and briefs and those are flung away too. Scott pauses and shit, Isaac has a really nice cock. It's long and slender and he's cut, amplified by Isaac's balls which kind of rest of their own accord on Derek's sofa. Scott climbs back on top of Isaac and kisses him, managing to get back to where they started with laying on each other.

"This better?," Scott asks as he starts to rock his hips again, his dick sliding against the groove of Isaac's hip.

"By a factor of like, infinity." Isaac's breath hitches in between words, his body feeling aflame now that he's got a very naked Scott rubbing against him.

"Fuck, Isaac, you're so _wet_." Scott can feel it against his skin and it seems like there's more every time Scott slides his cock next to Isaac's.

"Yeah, I precome a lot. That's not bad, is it?" Isaac honest to God sounds embarrassed and Scott immediately soothes him with a kiss.

"Hell no – I fucking love it." Scott reaches down and slides his fingers through it, using what he can to slick them up and make a fist around them.

"Fuck, Scott, just like that," Isaac moans, Scott thrusting short and sharp against him. Scott can barely get his hand around the two of them but it works, his other hand linked with Isaac's on the head rest behind him. He can already feel his orgasm starting to build, and Isaac doesn't seem to be that far off either.

"God, Isaac, I'm gonna come soon. Want you to come with me, fuck babe, want to make you shoot." Scott licks into Isaac's mouth before he sucks on his lip again, using the bite/swipe thing he'd done earlier.

Isaac makes it ten more seconds before Scott doing that to his mouth and his cock moving against his undoes him, and he comes up to his chest, hitting Scott as well in the stomach with thick, patter spurts of pearly white spunk.

"Shit, Isaac," is all Scott gets out before he comes too, thick ropes of jizz that he almost hears landing heavily against Isaac's belly. It seems to stretch for an eternity before he finally settles back to earth, sweating and panting into Isaac's neck as he wrings the last few drops out of himself.

Isaac starts to laugh, bright and infectious, and soon Scott's right there with him, face buried in Isaac's shoulder. It goes on for a full ten minutes before Scott catches his breath and looks Isaac in the eye and brushes his hair back with his non-come sticky hand, following the gesture up with a soft kiss that quiets Isaac's rapidly beating heart.

"I'd ask how it was but I think we both know." Scott's still smiling and Isaac kisses both dimples.

"I'll tell you anyway: wonderful. Like, I couldn't have come up with something better and I have a very active imagination." Isaac feels sort of weightless right now and it's a good thing Scott's laying on top of him; if he weren't, he's pretty sure he'd float away.

"I uh, I'm glad. Because I think that I want to do it again." Scott's not really soft yet, and from what he can feel Isaac isn't either.

"I'm open to that – but can we get some water first?"

Scott gets up and takes Isaac with him, wrapping his arms around his body and pulling him for a kiss.

"Yes."

They don't make it to the sink for another ten minutes. 

"So, what, did you two just rub off and talk about your feelings for two days?" Stiles is picking the chunky pepperoni off of his pizza – which it can be called only every loosely – and trying not to sound jealous of Scott. It's Wednesday, and Scott's finally given Stiles some details about his weekend.

Scott swallows the last of his chocolate milk and smiles for the tenth time since he and Stiles sat down for lunch. "Yeah."

"And you're still not going to share anything beyond that." Stiles sits back in his chair, having given up on his pizza and levels his gaze on Scott.

"Stiles, I'm not gonna kiss and tell. That and it's still new, you know, and I want to keep it between just Isaac and I for a while. You can understand that, right?"

"But we're supposed to share these things!" Stiles leans forward and picks up Scott's apple. "We had an agreement, remember?"

"And I think that there are some things that we just shouldn't share, you know?" Scott takes his apple back and starts to turn it around and around, once claw slightly extended so he can peel it. He watches the red skin come off in one long spiral and once he's done, take a bite out of it.

"Is this some werewolf thing? Like you can't talk about your weird courting rituals or whatever?"

Scott shakes his head. "Nothing like that. I just want to keep most of the details to myself. You'll find out in time, dude, but for right now I want to keep Isaac's trust as intact as I can. He's… he's had it rough, Stiles, and I'm going to make him feel as comfortable as possible."

Stiles sighs because for once, Scott's not going to let himself be worn down by his persistent questioning. "Just so you know, when I get laid for the first time I'm gonna tell you every single detail down to what it smelled like."

"And this is going to be a surprise?" Scott eats more of his apple and grins.

"You could at least pretend, you know."

"Fine. I'll pretend."

"Thank you!" Stiles changes his mind on the pizza and starts to eat it, wrinkling his nose when he finds that it has all the charm of cardboard. "So what were you two 'protecting' anyway?"

"You know, Derek never got around to telling us. We really didn't bother to go through his stuff to find out, either." Scott doesn't tell Stiles that he and Isaac had to leave rather hastily after Derek returned; apparently, he has a thing against people making out naked on his couch.

"Probably a good idea. Dude's scary as hell." Stiles finishes wolfing down his pizza and rests his chin in one hand. "By the way, uh, is he still trying to get you into his pack?"

"He hasn't brought it up in a while, so I don't think so."

"Good."

They sit in silence for a few minutes and Stiles looks sullen as Scott finishes his apple. Scott can smell the jealousy on him, and he feels obligated to say something to him.

"Do you want to get a burger after I get off work today? I think they brought back the spicy jalapeno and pepper jack one."

Stiles looks up and looks slightly less angry. "That'd be good."

Scott starts to say something but the bell rings and honestly, it's not worth telling Stiles that he's not trying to replace him. Stiles knows that, even if he is going to be just a little immature about this whole thing. It had happened with Allison, Scott remembers. Stiles had been really sore at him for a month, and throughout the whole of their relationship it had been, well, tough in some parts. Because for the longest time it had been just him and Stiles, not all the time. Scott feels just a slight pang of guilt, the sort of guilt he gets when he drinks all the milk in the morning and doesn't leave any for his mom, or goes through a yellow light. It's not enough to make him stop but it's still there, and it sucks.

Scott's still stewing in his thoughts when he nearly runs directly into Isaac as he comes out of the cafeteria, and were it not for Isaac reaching out to catch him he'd probably be flat on his ass.

"I'd say I'm glad to bump into you but I don't think it's good to mean it literally." Isaac gives Scott a smile and before Scott realizes what he's going he's bringing Isaac's head down for a kiss. Scott hears Stiles groan and toss him "later, Scotty" as he stomps off to his next class.

"Is everything alright?," Isaac asks, maneuvering them off to the side so that they don't get swept up in the sea of students coming out of the cafeteria.

"Oh, yeah. He's just a little… jealous, is all." Scott looks at Stiles' retreating back and feels bad again.

"Look, if I'm gonna come between the two of you-"

"No!" Scott stops Isaac before he can continue. "It's nothing like that. It's just a sort of 'now you have someone else to give your time to' jealousy. Like, we're not in love or anything. Not like that."

Isaac nods, understanding. "You're a good friend, Scott."

"I try, I really, really do. I mean, it makes me feel bad to see him angry but…" Scott looks back to Isaac and gives him another kiss.

"But you're your own person and Stiles needs to see that."

Scott frowns and lets go of Isaac's hands. "That's callous but you're not wrong, either."

"Would it help if we spent more time together? So that he sees I'm not out to steal you away completely from him?"

Scott nods. "I think so."

"Well, what are you doing Friday?"

"I have work that afternoon after school but beyond that, nothing. Think we could do something then?"

"For sure. Maybe we could all have a sleep over or something, watch movies and all that." Isaac tries to sound enthusiastic and Scott's frown disappears.

"That would probably be smart. Give him a chance to spend time with both of us."

"Can we still make out while his back is turned?" Isaac puts his hands on Scott's hips and rubs his thumbs in little circles that make Scott hum contentedly.

"I'll pencil it in." Scott steals another kiss right as the bell rings. "I'm going out with Stiles for dinner tonight. If you want to come over after, that'd be cool."

"Second date, huh?"

"I don't know how much entertainment I'll be, but I'll try." Scott grips Isaac's fingers and lets them go, already missing him. "I'll see you later, Isaac."

Isaac blows him a kiss and watches Scott until he disappears up the stairs to his next class.

Isaac doesn't turn up at his house later that night; in fact, he doesn't hear from Isaac at all, even though Scott texts him good night after he's finished his homework and unwound a little bit. He knows their relationship is less than a week old (or at least the romantic part of it) but there's still this concern that he can't quite suppress, like something's wrong. Like, pack level concern.

He can still smell Isaac on him from earlier, in amidst all the smells from the animal clinic and the bacon cheeseburger on his breath. He changes out of his scrubs and pulls on his jeans and a t-shirt, then heads downstairs.

Melissa's in the living room painting her toe nails when Scott walks in. "You look awfully worried about something."

Scott sits down in the arm chair, frowning. "It's Isaac."

Melissa stops painting for a second and regards Scott with concern. "Trouble in paradise already?"

"No, not like that. I just… something doesn't feel right." Scott's looking off into space, his voice quiet as he listens for something that may not be there at all.

"I know that look." Melissa closes up her nail polish and scoots to the end of the couch. "That's not a good look."

"Isaac said he was coming over tonight, and I know he's normally not the person to just back out on something like that. Even when we were still just friends he'd be there, you know? I mean, he lives in a train car, so I thought…"

"Thought what?'

Scott's listening intently now, and it's faint, incredibly so, but he hears Isaac.

And it's not good.

"I have to go." Scott bolts out of his chair and skids to the door, jamming his feet hastily into his shoes. He hears the "be careful!" his mom shouts as he hauls ass down the driveway, shifted before he's even off of their property.

He runs at full speed to the preserve, eyes and ears peeled for anything untoward; Gerard's hunters still linger every now and then, even though that problem's been largely taken care of. Isaac's howls grow louder and louder the deeper into the trees he goes, and it doesn't take long for Scott to lock onto his scent and a few minutes later, he's found him.

There's a lot of blood on the ground, and it shines darkly in the bare sliver of moonlight that's making it through the trees.

Scott skids to a stop, a small ravine right in front of him and there's Isaac at the bottom of it, wolfed out and snarling at the metal teeth currently buried in his lower left leg.

"Scott! Scott, help me." Isaac looks absolutely terrified, and Scott scrambles downwards at lands at his feet. "Fuck, Scott, it hurts so fucking bad."

Scott acts quick, breaking the spring holding the trap together with an almighty swipe of his claws and the pressure on Isaac's legs slackens, but only a little bit. The jaw are still latched onto him, and Scott can't see well enough to pull them out without hurting Isaac further.

"Isaac, I need you to hold still." Scott shifts his vision so he can focus better, hands shaking as he looks at the teeth that aren't sunk into Isaac's flesh; thankfully, they're just simple metal points, not serrated like the kind Gerard had favored. This is probably a bear trap, and Isaac had just gotten caught by accident.

Scott can feel broken bone as he gently touches the skin around bottom of Isaac's leg, and the beta takes a swipe at him in reflex. Scott snarls back and Isaac whines in submission as Scott turns his focus back to the wound.

"God, Isaac, what happened?" Scott doesn't expect an answer, just sets about cutting the bottom of Isaac's jeans away. He strips away the denim as quickly as he can, ignoring the cloying smell of Isaac's blood on his hands. It's going to probably cost him a couple tears of Isaac's claws into his skin but he has to pull the teeth out- there's a chance there may be poison on them, and Scott's not going to risk that if he can.

Isaac howls louder than ever as Scott pulls the trap out of his skin and leaves tries to remain up right, instead kicking at Scott with his right foot as Scott flings the first half of the trap away, and then extricates him from the other half.

There's even more blood than before.

Scott gets his phone out of his pocket, and calls his mom. "I need you to come to the preserve, and then take us to the hospital. Isaac's hurt, and bad. Where are we? Uh, crap, near the ravine. In the ravine actually." Scott looks down at Isaac, half-shifted back and trying his hardest to not cry. Scott reaches for his hand and squeezes it, his own eyes starting to water with tears that he wished weren't there; now was not the time to be weak. He listens to his mom for a minute, agrees to not move at all, and when he finishes giving her their location as best he can, hangs up and shifts his attention back to Isaac.

Isaac's sweating to the point it's left a dark stain on the front of his t-shirt, but he's also shivering. Scott removes his jacket and puts it over Isaac's body, draping it over and around him as best he can before he moves to cradle Isaac's head.

"Kind of thought you'd bailed on me." Scott tries for a smile but the way Isaac's shivering makes that kind of hard to do.

"I was coming, actually." Isaac's voice is barely a whisper but he makes the effort for Scott anyway. "I was just running, you know? First… first time I'd felt like doing it in weeks."

"Yeah?" Scott strokes Isaac's hair in spite of the blood on his hands. "How was it?"

"Man, it was so great. I was just gonna run until you got back from dinner and then I was gonna come over, all…." Isaac draws another rattling breath and bites his tongue to keep from howling. "…all scented and ready, for you. I noticed this weekend that you smelled me a lot, and I thought-"

"That I'd like you all musky?" Scott laughs and leans down, upside down in Isaac's blurry vision but probably the most beautiful thing he's ever laid eyes on.

"Yeah. Thought your wolf might like it too." Isaac reaches up weakly and touches Scott's cheek, and Scott kisses his palm.

"I like how you smell anyway, Isaac. You always smell just… really, really good." Scott hears footsteps coming and realizes that it's Stiles; Melissa must have called him.

Isaac's eyes close and Scott crowds a little closer in worry but it ceases a moment later; he's not unconscious yet. "Can you tell me about it? How I smell?"

Scott touches Isaac's cheeks and starts to talk, low and soft. "It's inviting, in a way. It smells like belonging, and home. I think the first time I caught it and realized that it was… was a good thing was after that very first lacrosse game that we won, back in August. We were all crowded together and celebrating and you were next to me, and I guess you brushed against me but Isaac, it was all I could smell for the rest of the day. Just you, and your scent."

"So being all sweaty and gross around you wins me bonus points, I'll keep that in mind." Isaac chuckles and opens his eyes halfway, his face even more pale now. "That was on purpose, when I did that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Like, I think it wasn't intentional on a human level – that didn't really start until the night of that rave, really- but I think my wolf wanted it. And I just… I wanted you to know." Isaac's lips are light pink with how the moonlight's shining on them, and Scott gives him the softest, most gentle kiss he can manage.

"You know, sometimes I hate werewolf biology. Because if we had known then, we could have saved ourselves a few months of idiocy." Scott laughs again and sees Stiles' flashlight beam start bobbing towards them.

"Kind of glad Derek threw us together this weekend." Isaac's fading fast and if Scott doesn't get him help soon, there may not be any for him. Stiles is there a minute later, his backpack hitting the ground next to Scott and his hands doling out water.

"It's a good thing I was close by," Stiles says. "Because I get to save your ass again and keep gloating rights for life."

Scott uncaps a bottle of water and holds it to Isaac's lips. "Fine, you can have them. Do you have any gauze or literally anything else remotely helpful?"

Stiles pulls out a bottle of alcohol. "I guess we can clean the wound?" Stiles shoves it into Scott's chest and sits back. "Well, you can clean it. I'm not chancing him taking a swing at me."

Scott growls, and Stiles stops fidgeting. "He's not going to hurt you, Stiles. I… I don't think he can." Isaac's breathing is shallow now, and he must have passed out right before Stiles had arrived.

Stiles looks back and forth between them, gulps, and then takes the bottle of alcohol back from Scott. "If his claws come out, you're doing this." Stiles shuffles to where Isaac's jeans have been torn open and pours alcohol over the wound. Isaac's eyes snap open and he growls but Scott holds his wrists, Stiles nearly dropping the bottle because even though Isaac's weakened it's still loud enough to make him jump.

"Down, boy," Stiles says, and this time Scott lets Isaac kick him with his right foot.

Melissa shows up with her nurse's bag a couple minutes later, moving Stiles aside and looking far calmer than anyone else currently in the ravine. "Honestly, I should just get my degree in lycanthropic medicine and start a practice." She finishes up Stiles' cleaning job and starts to gently assess the damage that's been done to the boy's leg; simply put, it's not something that she can't fix but she can certainly try to stop the bleeding.

Careful as can be she wraps Isaac's whole shin in gauze and tapes it as tightly as she can, aware of how blood starts to seep through the moment it's done. Looking between Scott and Stiles, she says "I need you to carry him, as carefully as you can. Do you want me to call an ambulance, or keep this strictly confidential? I'm not going to make that decision for you, if this is one of those things that you want to keep under 'secret werewolf business.'"

Scott looks down at Isaac and how his body's gone slack and still, his chest barely rising and falling with breath. "Mom, he needs a hospital. He can't heal that on his own."

Melissa nods, and then stands. "Then we carry him."

Scott and Stiles get the taller boy between them as best he can, and the fact that Stiles is grumbling is a sign that at least he's not as jarred as he could be; Scott just lifts and tries not to jostle him as best he can; they should have called an ambulance, but how on earth would they explain this to a paramedic?  
It's a tough journey to Melissa's car, and even then it's not the easiest task in the world to get Isaac in the backseat. Isaac comes to for a few seconds once they've got him in the back and he sees Scott, covered in his blood and he starts to say "I'm sorry" before he's out again. Scott doesn't breathe the whole way to hospital, sitting with Isaac's feet in his lap and dirt and browning blood on his jeans.

There's a rush of questions and "get him to surgery" and then there's Isaac being wheeled down the hallway on a stretcher to some distant floor that Scott's not allowed on. Melissa tries to clean the blood from his face but he bats her away, snaps at Stiles when he tries to reassure him, and in the end winds up feeling like the absolute worst person in the world.

It's a while before they try to talk to him again, and it's Melissa who approaches first. "Scott, honey, it was just an accident." She looks tired, and Scott wishes she didn't.

"But it's my fault!" Scott's voice his a hoarse, screaming whisper and the tears start to flow. "He was on the way to see me, to be with me and he… got hurt."

_I don't want you to get hurt._

His own words sound bitterly hollow now, and Scott pushes them out of his mind.

"And do you think Isaac blames you for it? For something completely beyond your control?" Melissa's facing him, on her knees in front of him and Scott doesn't realize until a few seconds later that she's dabbing at his face with a damp cloth.

Scott's stone silent for a few drawn out moments, and Melissa doesn't pressure him for a reply.

"No."

Melissa keeps cleaning him, wipes away his tears and kisses his forehead. "Isaac's going to be fine. Scott, you're just now starting into this wonderful, new relationship and I don't think that this is going to end it." Melissa raises his chin and swipes her thumb over his cheek. "Good things like that just don't end suddenly."

"Mom, you hardly even know him."

"And you've looked better in the last three days then you have in better than a month. It's clear that he's doing something for you, and that's enough for me." Melissa smiles at him, the same dimples in her cheeks that Scott has.

Scott hugs her tight, and then lets her go. "I'll be fine, if you want to go home and get some rest."

Melissa waves her hand in dismissal. "I have some paperwork to finish anyway. Keep your chin up Scott, he'll be alright."

Stiles is there next, looking rather mournful and toeing at the ground. "Look, about earlier-"

"You're forgiven, dude." Scott wraps his arms around his shoulders and pulls him in, and Stiles doesn't protest at him being all nasty and dirty; not that he can say much about it, given that he was crawling around in that ravine too.

Stiles hugs him back and scratches Scott's spine, hearing his friend let go of one last sob before he pulls away and looks slightly less miserable than he had before.

"Want to get a soda?" Scott's thirsty after running and then carrying Isaac out of the woods, and Stiles looks parched too.

"Definitely. Want me to get it or you wanna come with?"

"I'll come with." Scott gets up and follows Stiles to the vending machines, where they run into, of all people, Danny.

"Danny? What are you doing here?"

Danny turns and faces them, having retrieved his pack of peanut M&amp;M's. "My gran – she fell and hit her head."

Stiles is the first to offer comfort, swooping in to touch Danny's shoulder. "Dude, that sucks. She gonna be alright?"

"I think so. It's not the first time, either. Just sometimes she gets a little more ambitious than her ninety year old ways allow and well, she breaks something. My dad's more beat up about it than she is." Danny smiles and Stiles feels his heart strings pull, and Scott quietly backs away.

"I'll be back in a second – gonna use the bathroom." Scott leaves them in the vending machine alcove and starts towards the restroom; he knows all about Stiles' ongoing quest to get into Danny Mahealani's pants and maybe, just maybe, Stiles will say something now that they aren't at school or in the locker room where Stiles' nerve isn't dampened by "Danny's bounce a quarter off of it" ass.

Scott silently wishes him luck and finishes wiping his face off and scrubs his hands as best he can, looking at himself in the mirror as he does. He's got leaves and other foliage in his hair, sticking up like extra growths and he picks them out, ending up with a small pile on the sink top before he's done. He heads back to the lobby and sits down, intent on maybe trying to get some rest but it's to no avail. Instead he watches the TV, a rerun of Stargate Atlantis playing. It's not anything that holds his interest and he finds himself missing Stiles' chatter.

"Uh, Melissa?" Scott hears the voice of one of the doctors his mom works with, and turns around. "Oh, hey Scott."

"Dr. Evans." Scott gets up and shakes his hand, then stands back. "I think Mom's on her floor."

Dr. Evans nods, and then takes off his glasses. "The boy she brought in – Isaac."

"Is he okay?" Scott's voice jumps half an octave.

"He's out of surgery, but… there's something odd going on."

"Odd how?"

Dr. Evans shrugs. "His body is already starting to heal itself. It looked like it started before we even put him in surgery and really all we could do was set the bones so that they were all going in the right direction. He had a compound fracture Scott, and now it's, well, I don't have words to explain it."

"Can I see him?" Scott's going to whether or not he says so, but formality requires him to ask.

"Yes, you can. He's still under some sedation but he's awake now." Scott's tearing past him as he talks, catching Isaac's scent in amongst the anesthetic and stale sweat and bleeding that's to be found in any hospital in the world. He takes the stairs to Isaac's room, three at a time, ascending rapidly until he bursts into the hallway where they send post op patients. He stops running and forces himself to calm down, walking to Isaac's room. The door's halfway open and when Scott sees Isaac sitting up in the bed, he nearly sobs with relief.

"Just so you know, you're probably going to be in a lot of medical journals." Scott approaches the bed and places himself on Isaac's right side, immediately seeking his fingers.

"Why's that?" Isaac still sounds out of it but the color's starting to return to his cheeks and now that he's not covered in his own blood, well, it's better. Not perfect, but better.

"Because you started healing yourself and Dr. Evans looks like he just saw God." Scott laughs and this time, it's not to bolster himself.

"Yeah, I kind of felt that, actually, when I was passed out. I distinctly remember thinking 'this is gonna freak someone out.'" Isaac smiles at Scott and reaches up to touch his face. It's a lot less shaky now, and Scott gently nips at his fingers.

"Well, consider him freaked. I mean, I was too, but, not like Dr. Evans." Scott feels Isaac's hand slide up and reach for his hair, going for the soft strands above his ear.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Scott. Really." Isaac's sat up more so that he can be level with Scott's face.

"Babe, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yeah, I do. Should have been more careful. God, Scott, I was so excited to see you again tonight." Isaac wants Scott to touch him right now, anywhere and everywhere he desires. It's an ache that outpaces the muted burn of his body healing itself, and he wants to

Scott licks his lips, wetting them for Isaac because the gap between them is closing fast and he can feel the warm huff of Isaac's breath against his face. "Isaac, you don't have to-"

His words are stopped cold by Isaac's mouth against his, kind of uncoordinated due to the painkillers but Scott gives anyway, goes right for Isaac's tongue and sucks on it, making Isaac groan into his teeth. The heart monitor starts to beep faster as Isaac's rate goes up, kicked up six more beats per minute by Scott's touch.

Isaac keeps talking between kisses as he slides his hand up Scott's thigh. "I could hardly wait to get my hands on you again, to feel your body against mine." Scott's legs are open from how he's sitting and Isaac touches him through his jeans. Scott groans when Isaac finds his cock and starts to rub, pressing down as hard as he can and sucking on Scott's bottom lip.

"Wanna touch you," Scott murmurs, and Isaac lifts the blanket for him. He's not wearing any underwear and the hospital gown is far too short to properly fit over Isaac's frame, so finding Isaac's dick isn't difficult. He's hard before Scott even gets there, the painkillers in his system making him feel dizzy as Scott starts to stroke. It's headier than Codine or running through the woods fully wolfed out, and Scott's fingers and palm are just callused enough to kick Isaac's heart rate up another ten notches.

"Can I see you?" Isaac starts to unzip Scott's jeans, only for Scott to stop him.

Scott nods and right as Isaac's got his zipper pulled halfway down, he says "Door." Scott gets up and tiptoes across the room to not arouse any suspicion, his hard on making that action far more difficult than it needs to be. He closes the door gently and takes the opportunity while he's up to unbuckle his belt and pull his pants down, his cock swinging out from his boxers and he lays down next to Isaac, leaning in for another kiss as he resumes stroking Isaac's cock.

Isaac slides his tongue back into Scott's mouth, using this fast and tight motion on Scott that he's had a lot of practice at getting himself off with, and Scott doesn't seem to mind the technique at all. Scott favors a grip that starts loose and then finishes tighter at the top, swiping his thumb over the head of Isaac's cock, smearing around his precome. Isaac gets progressively more and more light headed every time Scott does it, making his body feel pleasantly hazy.

"That feel good," Scott whispers, the two of them glued together from shoulder to hip.

"Fuck, yeah it does. Is… is that how you do it? On yourself?" Isaac uses his left hand to reach down and play with his balls, the extra sensation making his head feel like its spinning.

"Yeah. Always gets me off so fucking hard." Scott picks up his pace, and Isaac throws his head back.

"When I'm out of here… I want to watch. Just… watch you get off and come with you." Isaac can feel his orgasm pending and the heart monitor's going crazy in the background.

"We can, babe, I promise." Scott's close too, and he kisses Isaac extra hard. "I'm close."

"Me too, Scott, just a little quicker, _fuck_!" Isaac feels his body tense up, transcending painkillers and heart monitors and everything else one glorious moment, and then he unbows, spilling out all over Scott's hand and his own stomach. Scott comes with him, his spunk landing in his dark pubic hair and going all the way to his navel; Scott muffles a scream into Isaac's mouth, and by the time he pulls away he's hoarse.

Isaac's head falls back to the pillow, his fingers still curled around Scott's cock. "I feel…" Isaac makes a looping motion with his left hand, a dopey grin making his face look even more beautiful than normal.

"Me too." Scott nuzzles Isaac's neck, nosing up to his ear and then kissing right underneath it.

"Hey, Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For coming for me, and then… this. Just, thanks for everything." Isaac's words are slow and drawn out, and Scott can sense that he's got about thirty more seconds of him being conscious.

"You're welcome." Scott kisses the words into Isaac's mouth, softly and tenderly. Isaac's out a couple minutes later and Scott cleans them up, then pulls the blanket up to Isaac's chest and kisses his cheek good night.

Outside, Melissa's waiting, tapping her foot and looking rather concerned. "Why was his heart monitor beeping so fast?"

"Do I have to answer that question honestly?" Scott doesn't move, more terrified of his mom than most anything else on the face of the earth.

"Getting it on with post op patients isn't exactly a good idea, even if they are your boyfriend."

Scott blushes all the way back to the car.

"Stiles, stop laughing." Scott's starting to find himself wondering when exactly Stiles is going to run out of breath and resume their conversation. "It's not even that funny."

Stiles regains his composure and wiper his eyes, more than a few other students looking at him with annoyance because he was laughing _so loud. _"You… you gave him a handy while he was doped on painkillers?"

"Dude, keep your voice down. And yeah, I did. He was consenting, so what?" Scott takes an angry bite of his banana and glares in Stiles' direction.

"Because you _never_ do anything fun like that. I mean, the summer before ninth grade when I broke my arm and jerked it while I was in the bed had the nurses running into the room because my heart monitor started freaking out. Can't imagine the racket you two made." Stiles is still grinning and Scott, for once, actively wants to smack him until he stops.

"No one came in, actually." Scott doesn't tell him that he's pretty sure his mom stood guard while he got Isaac off.

"I don't know how they didn't hear it. But you and Isaac got it on in a hospital bed, dude, so fucking _proud_ of you." Stiles leans across the table to slap Scott on the shoulder but Scott leans back.

"This isn't a cause for celebration."

"Well why not?"

"Because – I don't know what we're gonna do with him when he gets out of the hospital."

"He has a house, you know."

"That he hasn't lived in for a while, and I don't blame him. Not much there for him aside from painful memories."

Stiles purses his lips in thought. "Derek wouldn't take him back in, would he?"

"Probably not."

"Could he stay with you and your mom? I mean, he's still hurt, right?"

Scott starts to protest but then he actually stops to consider the suggestion; it wouldn't be a bad idea, considering that one, Isaac would have a safe place to stay and two, Scott would have constant, deep contact with his boyfriend. Since the night before last, when he'd been with Isaac in that hospital bed, he'd felt it, the desire to be close constantly, the need to protect and defend and guide.

Never let it be said that Stiles Stilinski didn't occasionally have a good idea.

"Scotty?" Stiles snaps his fingers in Scott's face for the third time and finally his best friend looks up to acknowledge him.

"Yeah, sorry."

"I said that's not a bad idea, is it?"

"No, it's not." Scott smiles inwardly, and it's hard to keep how much the idea pleases him off of his face. Before he lets Stiles onto how interested he is, he asks "so how did things go with Danny, by the way? I forgot to ask earlier."

Stiles grins like he's found gold in the bottom of his applesauce. "Guess who received their first ever blowjob in a supply closet."

Scott groans. "So good, I take it?"

"Better than good. Uh, we're going out after practice today. Probably won't be around this weekend, if you catch my drift."

"Like it's hard to miss." Scott grins and shakes his head. "Well, I'm glad for you. Really."

Stiles leans back and puts his arms behind his head. "Might even go all the way, who knows."

"But you two just started dating."

"And some of us don't wait til the second date to do more than hold hands."

"We agreed to take it slow, Stiles."

"We're young and dumb, Scotty! It's like, our duty to make stupid decisions." Stiles sounds awfully sure of himself but there's also the fact that Stiles is a little more desperate for it than Scott is.

"Suit yourself, but I like the pace Isaac and I are going at." The end lunch bell rings, and without another word Scott gets up and takes his tray, Stiles distracted by Danny's approach as he enters. Scott looks away so he doesn't have to bear witness to them sucking tongue because he may be just a little jealous he hasn't gotten to do that in a couple days; Isaac's been under sedation while his body finishes healing itself, and Scott had to work yesterday afternoon.

Is it bad that Scott misses him so bad and they've only been dating a week?

Scott takes out his frustration in practice, pointedly ignoring Danny and Stiles jammed up together on the bench. For once, it doesn't seem like Danny minds benchwarming with Stiles, the two of them practically sitting in each other's laps. It's disgusting but he also knows that if it were he and Isaac, Stiles would be ragging on them all the same.

Maybe when Isaac's feeling better, they'll give Danny and Stiles a run for their money.

Scott doesn't even bother showering at school, just takes off his shoulder pads, throws on his jacket, and is out where his bike rests five minutes after stepping off the field. He's ready to be home, ready to see Isaac and maybe talk Melissa into letting Isaac stay with them.

His mom's already at the hospital when Scott gets home, not a single light on and at first, Scott finds everything to be in place.

Except for one thing.

He had caught the scent in the driveway, familiar and oddly comforting but also mingled with the smell of hospital and a body that hadn't moved much in a couple days. Scott follows it upstairs to the guest room and quietly opening the door, he finds Isaac fast asleep, belly down with the covers falling from around his waist. Breathing a sigh of relief, Scott walks over to the bed and pulls the blankets up Isaac's naked back, resettling them on his shoulders. Isaac doesn't stir a bit, not even when Scott leans down and nuzzles his head. Aside from the tinge of anesthetic, Isaac smells like he's healing well, the pall of decay no longer hanging over him. Scott decides that he'll inspect Isaac's injury later, opting to let Isaac continue to rest.

Scott peels out of his jersey and throws it into his laundry basket, shoes and socks left in the middle of his floor before he exits his room again. He wanders downstairs, remembering that there are definitely pizza rolls in the freezer and he (and his wolf, honestly) are so hungry that he contemplates just finishing the bag.

Walking by the laundry room, Scott decides to strip off his shorts too, tossing them in the direction of the hamper, now down to just his jockstrap. The air in the house is cool but it feels amazing against his sweat damp skin; he'd gone hard in practice and it had paid off, playing better than he had in quite some time. Scott runs his hands over his body, checking for any injuries he may have sustained and finding none, returns to the kitchen.

Finding a plate, he empties the pizza rolls onto it and sticks them in the microwave, then goes to the living room to turn the TV on, deciding to leave it on Cartoon Network right as his pizza rolls finish cooking. Returning to the kitchen, he pours himself a glass of water and right as he's about to pick his plate up and head to the couch, he hears a quiet "holy shit" from behind him.

Isaac's standing on the other side of the table, his hair sleep tousled and wild but his eyes indicate that he's wide awake, wearing nothing but a pair of red gym shorts; his is gazed fixed on Scott's mostly naked body, mouth held slightly open and Scott can see the shine of where he's licked his lips in anticipation. He stands there for a full thirty seconds, reveling in the sight of his boyfriend's form. Scott doesn't mind, keeping his body angled so that Isaac can have his fill of naked back and ass. Scott reaches back with both hands and caresses his hips and ass, giving Isaac a peek of his hole before Isaac finally manages to unglue himself from the square of tile he finds himself stuck to.

"Didn't hear you get up," Scott says quietly. Normally he's aware when Isaac's near but not this time; hunger does occasionally trump everything else.

Isaac approaches until he's only a foot away, like he's hesitant to crowd too far into Scott's space. "I smelled you and I woke up."

"Yeah, practice was rough and I didn't shower at school." Scott can feel the heat rising in his cheeks and his heart beating faster because fuck, he really, really wants to kiss those sleep chapped lips.

"No, it… it smelled good." Isaac closes the gap between them and raises his hands slowly, reaching out to touch Scott's chest. Scott doesn't move as Isaac's fingers glide over his skin, his breath stopped to listen to the sound of Isaac's heartbeat. Scott bites his lip when Isaac rubs his nipples, hard from the cool air and it's like a trigger on his arousal, because as soon as the pads of Isaac's fingers touch them Scott gets rock hard.

"Yeah?" Scott's leaning in for a kiss and Isaac's mouth is but an inch away from his.

Isaac doesn't stop him, just keeps talking with Scott's lips against his. "I… I want to taste you, Scott." Isaac's been thinking about it since the weekend, trying to heed Scott's words but God, he's woken up drooling from dreaming about Scott's cock in his mouth.

"How?" Scott licks Isaac's bottom lip and drags his nails down the long curve of Isaac's spine.

"Your cock, Scott. I want to taste you and…" Isaac's getting quieter and quieter, thinking he would have had the courage to ask but these aren't exactly words that have come out of his mouth before now.

"My what?" Scott massages Isaac's lower back and hips, determined to relax Isaac into saying what he wants to, if that's what it's going to take.

"Your come, Scott." Those three syllables are accompanied by a shiver that Scott suspects has little to do with the coolness.

"You okay, Isaac? Your leg still bothering you?" Scott kisses Isaac gently and holds him close, soothing him by making circles in his back with his hands.

Isaac breaks away, shaking his head as he confesses "no, it's not. I just… I don't know how, Scott. I've never done anything like it before. Don't want it to be bad for you." There's a flash of a memory of his father hitting him for getting a bad grade on a report card and he shivers again, harder this time.

Scott detects the nervous way Isaac's heart's beating and cups his face, kissing each cheek and his nose. "And Isaac, I promise you I wouldn't make you feel like you were bad for not knowing. I've never done it either, and don't you think that it'd be good to learn together?" Scott kisses Isaac on the mouth for a second and smiles when he feels him relax a little more. "Besides, I want to do it to you too."

"Really?" Isaac doesn't let the hopeful note in his voice go unheard.

"Really." Scott smiles as big as you please and Isaac can't help but return it. "Why don't we go upstairs?"

"Okay." Isaac kisses Scott and takes him by the hand, pizza rolls left forgotten on the counter as a completely new sort of hunger spreads through his body.

They go to Scott's room and Isaac finds half of himself wanting to bury his nose in Scott's bed and pillows, get his scent all over him and never leave. Instead, Scott leads them over to the bed and lays Isaac down, sliding his shorts off (and finding him commando), intent on kissing him a little more before they go any further. Isaac loves this, being under Scott as he's kissed good and proper, tangling his legs with Scott's as those lips with their soft, gentle heat make him feel as though he's melting. Scott doesn't hold back on him either, kissing Isaac however he feels him respond, harder, softer, Isaac sucking on his tongue like he needs it to survive; ultimately it's wet and sloppy but it's good, and Scott wouldn't spare Isaac a single moment of it.

Scott rubs himself against Isaac's cock as they make out, the rough material of his jockstrap causing them both to swallow each other's moans. Scott's got precome in his treasure trail where Isaac's dick is curved against his body, and the more he rubs off against Isaac, the wetter he gets. Scott reaches down between them and takes his index finger and wipes it over the head of Isaac's cock, gathering the slick up and bringing it to his lips. Isaac sits back so that he can watch as Scott curls his tongue out and licks it up, savoring the salty tang of it. He fellates his finger until long after there's nothing left, Isaac rock hard between them.

Scott takes his finger out of his mouth and murmurs "me first." He gives Isaac another searing kiss that lets him taste his own body on his tongue before he starts his short journey south, littering Isaac's body with kisses all along the way. His lips brush over the head of Isaac's dick as he resettles himself and takes Isaac's cock in hand, giving him a few lazy strokes.

"Uh, if anything – I mean _anything_ – feels bad, Isaac, you tell me and I'll stop. Remember, this is a first for me too." Scott tries to keep the trepidation out of his voice but truth be told, he's just as nervous as Isaac.

"And as someone who has literally zero frame of reference Scott, I think I'll be okay." Isaac gives him a bolstering smile and runs his fingers through his hair. "Besides, it's your mouth Scott. Pretty sure I'd come anyway."

Scott kisses Isaac's hip and squeezes his hand for a moment. "Let's hope so." Taking a deep breath as he scoots back so that he has the best angle to work with, Scott opens his mouth and rests the head of Isaac's cock on his tongue. It's warm, much like the rest of Isaac, and Scott catalogues that away as a good thing. He looks up at Isaac as he closes his mouth around him, swirling his tongue around the head and trying not to jump too much when he feels Isaac's fingers pull at his hair in reflex.

Scott manages to take him about halfway down before he has to stop, Isaac longer than he looks and definitely thicker than Scott had previously thought. It's not a problem though, as it affords Scott a couple extra minutes to get used to it. Isaac kind of tastes sweet and down here at least he smells kind of earthy, masculine and virile, _alive_. Maybe it's due to the recent trauma he's undergone but Isaac's body sounds and smells as though he's thrumming with new life; Scott smiles around Isaac's cock, Isaac noticing and touching Scott's cheek to get his attention.

"Everything good? I don't like, taste bad or anything, do I?" Isaac swallows, prepared for bad news in case it's coming.

"No, not at all Isaac – you actually taste really great. Uh, sweet, kind of." Scott licks up the underside of Isaac's dick like a popsicle to emphasize his point.

"Oh... okay." Isaac barely manages the words but he can't be to blame, given that Scott's taken him back in his mouth. Scott starts off easy, testing how much he – and Isaac – can handle. It's not like he's had any experience but God, he wants to learn fast, if for no other reason than to listen to Isaac keep moaning like he can't help it. It goads Scott to go a little further, relaxing his throat until he's got three quarters of Isaac's dick in his mouth and the head bumping the back of his throat.

Isaac alternates between fisting the sheets and tugging at Scott's hair, his back arching every few seconds from Scott's tongue, Scott's head bobbing up and down on him as he gets the hang of sucking Isaac's cock, finding it a little easier every time his lips move closer to the base. It's almost over as soon as it begins though when Scott reaches up and presses two fingers into the space right between Isaac's balls and hole, making Isaac buck up into his mouth. Scott sputters at the sudden motion of practically all of Isaac's cock going into his mouth but holds on, growling low in his throat to still Isaac.

"Sorry," Isaac manages – he hadn't been expecting it Isaac has enough knowledge of the human body to know what it was that Scott hit.

Scott keeps sucking and massaging that spot, and the harder he presses, the more precome floods his mouth. Scott's awfully turned on by the fact that Isaac gets this wet for him, even though they're still learning each other. Scott slurps noisily at the head of Isaac's dick, lapping up the precome as it oozes from the slit.

"Christ, Scott, that's gonna make me come." Isaac's making a valiant effort at keeping himself under control but Scott's mouth might actually be heaven.

Scott pulls off, lips shiny with spit. "Whenever you need to Isaac, 's okay." Scott kisses Isaac's dick before he resumes blowing him, Isaac's moans getting louder as Scott sucks him harder. He wasn't expecting Isaac to last this long (his first blowjob he'd come thirty seconds after Allison's mouth had touched his cock) and Scott takes it in stride, trying to draw it out and make it good for him as long as he can – it's a good thing Isaac has no frame of reference, because Scott's pretty sure he's not terribly great at this.

Then again, Isaac probably won't mind them getting in a lot of practice time.

Isaac's orgasm takes him by surprise, Scott not getting more than his name as a warning and he tries to brace himself for it but there's so much, Isaac flooding his mouth to the point where it leaks out of the corners of his own accord and down Isaac's balls, Isaac trying not to thrash around as Scott tries to suck him all the way through the aftershocks. It's an overload of sensation and Isaac finally has to pull out of Scott's mouth, his whole body shaking from pleasure.

Scott sits up and strokes Isaac's thighs while he recovers, Isaac's eyes still closed as he gets himself back under control. Once Isaac's breathing has slowed back down, Scott moves forward and kisses Isaac's chest, right up to his chin.

"Was that okay?"

Isaac breaks into laughter as soon as Scott asks, scrubbing his palms over his face and looking at Scott once he's calmed down. "Yeah, Scott. It was fucking amazing."

Scott smiles, his dimples framing those pearly whites so beautifully that Isaac can't help but lean forward and kiss each cheek. "Really?"

"Yeah, really." Isaac holds Scott's face in his hands for a long second and then Scott's leaning forward to kiss him again, only to have Isaac hold up a finger to his mouth.

"I want to taste us together." Isaac puts his hands on Scott's shoulders and they flip, Scott settling into space warmed by Isaac's body. Isaac keeps eye contact as he drops kisses down the centerline of Scott's body, alternating between those and burying his nose in Scott's flesh. He feels himself start to get hard again, being able to cover himself in Scott's scent so easily making him want Scott even more.

Isaac whimpers as he tugs down Scott's jock, shoving his face into his crotch before he even has it all the way off. Scott's pubes – and most every other part of him - smell like exertion and sweat and Old Spice, too heady to really dwell in for long but God, Isaac never wants to wash that scent off of him, the smell of Scott and pack and Scott. He inhales deeply as he reaches up to cup and roll Scott's balls, appreciating their weight between his fingers. Scott gnaws his lip to keep himself quiet, Isaac's other hand still resting on his stomach. Scott reaches for it, squeezing Isaac's fingers for a moment before he gently guides them to his cock.

"Is this asking me to suck your dick now?" Isaac teases a little but doesn't remove his face from where it's in the crook of Scott's leg.

"Only if you want to, babe. Don't want you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable." Scott's voice is low, soothing, and if Isaac wants to play with his balls and smell him for the rest of the night, then that'll be just fine.

"Trust me – I want to." Isaac moves so that his nose is pressed to the bottom of Scott's dick, his mouth open against the base. He makes himself calm, taking the hand he has on Scott's balls and reaching for Scott's. Scott tangles them together, looking down at Isaac and enjoying the sensation of Isaac's hot breath against his cock.

Isaac swallows and opens his eyes, his vision mostly filled with Scott's girth but that's fine, better than fine, in fact, because it's Scott. He opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue so that the broad, flat part is right against the thick vein that stands out proudly along the ventral line of Scott's cock, licking up slowly like the only popsicle in the world that smells like grass and sweat and tastes like a fast beating, nervous but also extremely turned on heart. Scott's looking at him with complete trust, giving Isaac a barely perceptible nod and his fingers another reassuring squeeze.

Right as Isaac's lips reach the underside of the head, he whispers in a tone like a prayer "tell me what you like."

"Isaac, you don't have to-"

"Just tell me, Scott. Wanna make you feel good." Scott's not sure when Isaac's tone shifted to something like he was asking for approval but he'd rather Isaac just do what he's comfortable with – not that Isaac really has any clue of that yet.

Scott reaches down and runs his fingers through Isaac's hair, regarding him with affection that's grown awfully deep over the last week. "I promise you're not gonna be bad, Isaac. Whatever you do, it's going to feel amazing." Scott rubs his fingers over Isaac's cheeks and mouth, trying his hardest to convey that he's being absolutely nothing but sincere.

Isaac nods and kisses Scott's palm, and catches the end of his index finger in his mouth for a moment, swirling his tongue around down to the knuckle before he lets him go. He spends a moment jerking Scott off, watching his long, loose foreskin bunch and retract from his touch, pink head shiny wet with precome. Isaac opens his mouth wide and takes just that part into his mouth, exploring the soft ridges with his tongue and letting the feel as much as the taste of Scott start to burn itself into his memory.

"Keep doing that, baby," Scott groans, his breath hitched in his chest, drawn out slowly as the tip of Isaac's tongue moves back and forth over his frenulum. Scott's almost glad for Isaac being inexperienced because it means he's not afraid to try something, and if this is the start of a fascination with his foreskin Scott's not going to stop him.

Once Scott's starting to shake from the overload of sensation, Isaac opens his mouth as wide as he can; Scott's even thicker than sight alone and Isaac nearly has to unhinge his jaw to take him halfway down. For a moment he wonders what Scott will feel like once they get to the point of having actual sex and hums with anticipation at the thought.

Scott makes a noise like a squeak and Isaac looks up at him, worried he's hurt him without knowing it.

"I'm good, just when you made that noise it felt really… weird. Good weird."

Isaac hums again, starting out with another couple like he had done before, and then it turns into a tune. It doesn't take long for Scott to recognize "I Will Always Love You" and Isaac gets to the refrain before Scott bursts out laughing, to the point where Isaac pulls off of his dick and laughs with him.

"Whitney Houston?" Scott manages in between giggles.

"Well you liked it when I hummed so I figured I'd try for something a little more stimulating." Isaac kisses Scott's cock before he licks it again.

"No dude, it was fine. Just… next time words would be better than mmmmm." Scott can't help but keep chuckling a little in between words and Isaac kisses his belly when Scott's calmed down again.

"Deal. Can I get back to what I was doing now?" Isaac's already got his mouth on Scott's cock before he can answer.

"Y… yes." Scott moans as Isaac manages to take most of him for just one long moment before he settles on sucking the head as he jerks him off. Scott kind of starts to arch his back in pleasure, Isaac picking up the rhythm real quick. It doesn't take long for him to start feeling the hot pull of orgasm in the bottom of his torso; Isaac picks up on his heartbeat, sucks a little harder and a second later he's got Scott's come in his mouth, warm and bitter. It's a lot to handle and Isaac wonders vaguely if it's because Scott's an Alpha or if this is just Scott, managing to swallow half of it before he has to give up and let Scott finish on his chin and cheek.

Scott collapses back with finality, reaching for Isaac and pulling him to slot in on top of him. Scott crashed their mouths together and fuck, the taste of both of them is overwhelmingly good. Scott licks his come out of Isaac's mouth greedily, his mind skipping the part where it tells him this is gross and proceeds directly to "need this is as often as possible." Isaac whines when Scott's fangs drop a little in his enthusiasm and he pulls away, wiping the blood from his lip before Scott has a chance to apologize.

"It's okay, babe. I promise." Isaac shuts Scott up with another kiss, fangs gone and Isaac reaches down between them to coat his fingers with come where it's still leaking off of Scott's balls. He brings them up and they lick them clean together, tongue darting between knuckles and over fingertips until there's none left and Scott feels filthy in the most incredible sort of way.

"So much for not going fast," Isaac says after a while, laying with his head pillowed on Scott's chest.

"Yeah, about that – why don't we just take things as they come?"

"Is that a pun?"

"If you want it to be." Scott leans forward and kisses Isaac's head, the beta snuggling closer so that Scott's mouth is within easy reach.

"I do." Isaac reaches for Scott's left hand and squeezes his fingers, Scott's legs tangled with his and if he doesn't have to ever move from this spot, he's not going to.

"I uh, kind of want to shower. 'M still gross from practice."

"I think you smell awfully sexy."

"I think I have grass stains on the backs of my knees, Isaac."

Isaac buries his face in Scott's chest and makes a dejected sound.

"This is one of those showers where you can come with me and I'll help take care of that boner you've had for the last ten minutes."

Isaac scrambles off the bed and helps Scott up. "Lead the way, Scott."

Scott has a hard time in setting the water temperature because Scott's pressed up to his back, kissing his neck and playing with his nipples and just generally being a distraction. Scott doesn't mind, not seriously anyway, and he turns around for a kiss while the hot water kicks in, only to realize that he kind of forgets about it and doesn't notice until the bathroom's filled with steam.

"Ready?" Scott asks as he puts one foot in the tub.

"Of course."

Scott pulls him in and kisses Isaac as he lathers up a washcloth, scrubbing down Isaac's back and ass while sucking on his tongue. Isaac moans low when he feels Scott's fingers brush over his hole, and Scott does it again, slower this time, the soap suds making the slide of his fingers down the split of Isaac's ass making it a little easier.

Isaac shivers and tries to back away, immediately causing Scott to feel like he's done something wrong. "Isaac?"

"Not today, babe." Isaac's eyes say everything else he needs to, and Scott nods.

"When you're ready and not a moment sooner, promise." Scott gives Isaac a long kiss and moves his hands farther up, washing his shoulders and chest until Scott's pretty sure Isaac would shine in direct light. "When we're both ready."

Isaac nods, and then grabs the soap. "Since you've been having all the fun, I think it's my turn to wash you now."

"Oh, please be gentle," Scott says mockingly.

Isaac shakes his head and as it turns out, is surprisingly easy with Scott. He massages the soap into his flesh, scrubbing him from head to toe until Scott's pink all over and most of the smell of grass and sweat is gone. Scott looks appreciatively at Isaac and kisses his chin, taking the cloth from his hand and setting it aside.

"I believe I said I'd take care of something for you." Scott reaches down and tugs at Isaac's dick, still rock hard and nudging his thigh.

"You really don't have to Scott, what you did earlier was amazing enough." Isaac's knees shake as Scott drags his thumb over the head and teases his slit.

"Isaac, listen, I want to. I want to make you come so hard and so many times that you can't move and then wrap myself around you until can again." Scott ravishes Isaac's mouth then, all tongue and teeth, like he's trying to sear a brand into the roof of Isaac's mouth. Isaac would let him too, if such a thing was possible, wanting to submit to this young, warm hearted but still learning Alpha.

God, he wants to _badly._

"Me too, Scott. Me too." Isaac grabs a hold of Scott, claws coming out and digging into his hips just a little and then there's heat coming off of both of them, intense, enveloping white hot need that Isaac finds himself a little scared of. Scott ruts against his hip, his right hand still on his cock and jerking him roughly. It's too awkward from this angle, too unstable and Isaac wants to give him something easier.

Isaac breaks the kiss and turns around, bending his back and presenting his ass.

"I thought…" Scott backs up, unsure of what to do next because this is literally ten minutes after saying he didn't want to do this yet.

"Still stands, Scott. Want you to fuck my legs and jerk me off at the same time." Isaac looks back at him, already knowing that Scott's the right height for this and honestly, he kind of wants Scott to bite him. "Please?"

Scott remains still for another moment, looking as though he's weighing the options and finally decides that yes, he can do this. "Alright. How do I uh, lube you up?"

Isaac presents him with the nearly empty bottle of Head and Shoulders.

"That'll work." Scott globs the remainder of the bottle's contents into his hands, coats them until they're half suds and then gets to his knees, Isaac still bend over before him. He resists pressing his face into his ass, even though Isaac's hole is right there and fuck, he's practically hairless back here, just a light dusting of blonde on his cheeks. Scott wonders if Isaac shaves himself back here and tears his gaze away because this isn't territory they're ready to cover yet.

Scott rubs the insides of Isaac's thighs until they're slick with shampoo, ignoring the very close proximity of Isaac's most intimate parts to his face. Isaac has his head hung low, leaning against the tile and enjoying the feel of Scott's hands on him, so close to where he wants but no, not today, not yet even though he's pretty sure he trusts Scott with life.

Then again, he kind of always has.

Isaac's not expecting Scott to be so tender as he straightens them both and wraps his left arm around his middle; Isaac feels his body flood with warmth as Scott's lips kiss his neck and shoulder, closing his legs to where Scott's dick has a tight space to thrust in and out of.

Scott times it with the motions of his hand, intent on getting them both off at the same time. The water's mostly angled to where it's running off of Scott, sloshing up and over both of them, the sound of flesh squelching and smacking together loud in the shower. Isaac moans as Scott finds that sensitive spot on the underside of his head, thumb rubbing back and forth over Isaac's still intact frenulum.

"Glad they left that for me at least." Scott chuckles, his breath somehow hotter than the steamy water beating down on them.

"Yeah, I'll remember to send my thanks to the doctor who circumcised me." Isaac tries to put sarcasm in it but Scott's found the perfect rhythm that makes him ooze precome at a steady pace, and between that and Scott rubbing it around the head of his cock he doesn't have a lot of energy for mockery.

Scott groans, pumping his hips faster, the slick slide of the shampoo starting to wear off just enough to where there's a little extra rub that feels like pure magic; Isaac reaches back and grips Scott's hair, turning his head for a kiss. Scott's tongue slides home, still tasting come in Isaac's mouth and it sends him over the edge, thick globs of spunk hitting the shower wall and getting all over Isaac's legs. Isaac reaches down and scoops some up, smearing it over his cock and he comes half a minute later while fucking Scott's fist. It's hot and sticky and about the most perfect thing Isaac's ever experienced, Scott holding him close through the afterglow until their knees are shaking and Scott's kisses are becoming less and less focused.

"Tired?" Isaac asks, shutting the water off when he notices Scott's more or less on the way to passing about against his shoulder.

"And hungry. Remember the pizza rolls?" Scott peels himself off of Isaac and shuffles around to face him, the water off now and the only sound is that dripping off their body.

"I do. Why don't we get dried off and we'll get actual pizza instead?"

"I really, really like that idea. Got anything else planned?" Scott nuzzles at Isaac's neck and tries to grab his dick again.

Isaac spreads his legs in reflex, not able to get hard again so soon but he's not going to stop Scott from touching his cock either way. "Maybe we can put on a movie and fifteen minutes into it climb in each other's laps and neck until we pass out."

"And blow each other some more?" Scott sounds awfully hopeful and honestly, it's not like Isaac was going to say no anyway.

"I think that goes without saying, don't you?" Isaac kisses Scott's smile and runs his fingers through his wet hair.

"Probably, yeah."

"Ready go get out now?"

Scott steps back so that he can have Isaac's eyes in focus, cupping his face as he speaks. "I want you to stay, Isaac. Don't go back to the train car." Scott's got that protective, need to keep people safe look in his eyes again; it's even more intense now, considering their defenses are lowered and they're stark naked.

"I'm not, Scott. I already talked to your mom and she said it was okay if I stayed. Just need someone to help move my stuff, is all." Isaac kisses Scott again, slow and sweet. "Did you really think I was going to go back?"

Scott shrugs. "I thought about it. But I also realize after what happened this week I want you close. Just so that…"

"You can protect me?"

Scott nods. He doesn't want to say it out loud, as it sounds a little too much like clinginess in his mind.

"I think it's a strong sign of an Alpha to want to do that, Scott."

Scott embraces Isaac, nose buried in the beta's neck and holding him so close that it's hard to tell where one starts and the other ends. "I care about you Isaac." Five simple little words, and Isaac feels tears well up. They aren't ones he's heard often, and lately the only person who's said them is Scott.

"I know you do. God, I know."

They're shivering more than a little bit before they finally release each other and make their way out of the bathroom, and neither of them seems to mind at all.

"So let me get this straight – the two of you, who have one, not only been dating for over six months now, and two, _live in the same fucking house _– haven't had sex yet." Stiles is gesturing with a French fry and it's a test of their acrobatic skills that Scott and Isaac manage to dodge the ketchup that gets flung off the end of it at them. Stiles turns to Scott, something approaching disbelief in his eyes. "Dude_, what the hell_?"

Isaac looks both guilty and furious and before he can bite Stiles' head off, Scott intervenes. "Stiles, it's none of your damn business."

"Then why did you tell me?"

"Because you asked if we had had sex yet." Scott immediately regrets the words and Isaac buries his face in his neck out of embarrassment for them both.

"And… it didn't occur to you to lie?" Stiles finally eats the fry he's been brandishing and sits back in his seat.

Scott finds himself cursing the semester change and them all having lunch together (he's just glad Danny's making up a test right now and not a part of this conversation) and Isaac detects his irritation, immediately sneaking a hand under the table and rubbing Scott's thigh.

"No? I try not to lie, Stiles. At least not as much I did before." Scott scowls at Stiles and for a moment, Stiles actually looks sorry.

"I thought we had agreed to make bad decisions together, dude! Get sloppy and dirty and have a hell of a time on the way."

Isaac finally speaks up, deciding to take some of the heat off of his boyfriend. "And we're not ready yet. I don't understand what the issue is here, really."

"Because it doesn't make any sense!"

Danny shows up just then, having finished his test earlier than expected, noticing that Stiles is harassing his friends and immediately goes to clamp his hand over Stiles' mouth. "Is he bothering you?"

"Yes." It's said collectively and Danny doesn't find himself to be in the least bit surprised.

Danny releases Stiles and sits down, ignoring Stiles turning his head for a kiss. "Care to clue me in on what we're so hotly debating today?"

Stiles jumps in before either Scott or Isaac have a chance to say a word. "About how it doesn't make any sense that they live together and haven't had sex yet."

Danny turns to Stiles and furrows his brow. "It's not any of our business, babe."

"But-"

"It isn't."

Stiles frowns and continues to grumble under his breath about how he's positive that he's right and his friends are idiots.

Danny looks up at Scott and Isaac and tries to apologize. "Sorry about that."

"You're not his keeper, Danny." Scott gives him a wan smile in return and Isaac's hackles lower now that Stiles is no longer talking. "Besides, he wasn't annoying us _that _badly."

"He was me," Isaac offers quietly.

Scott ignores him and leans forward. "Stiles, look, we're ready when we're ready." He doesn't add the understood and I'll tell you about it, too.

Stiles accepts the metaphorical Olive Branch and picks at his sloppy joe. "So are you two going to prom?"

Isaac and Scott look at each other, doing that thing where they have a conversation with just their eyebrows and shoulders, and then face Stiles. "Haven't decided yet."

"You should, guys. Danny's renting a limo, just the four of us, maybe some booze on the way there?" Stiles has tried his hardest to get Danny to use his fake ID for the two of them but so far, Danny hasn't yielded.

Yet.

Danny fixes Stiles with a scowl. "So glad you've decided we're having more people in the limo." He looks at Scott and Isaac. "Sorry guys."

"No offense taken – we're still talking about it anyway." Isaac drinks some more of his water and Scott watches his throat bob out of the corner of his eye. He can't quite see the mark he'd left there this morning when they woke up together, the indents of his teeth having already faded but the memory of giving it to him is clear.

"Scott?"

Scott looks away from Isaac's neck at Stiles. "What?"

"Do you want Danny to hook you up with a tux? He said he knows a guy who can lend you one for cheap, if you want to go."

Scott flushes red at having been caught perving and shrugs. "Maybe."

"Let me know if you do. I know it's just prom but hey, when are we going to have the chance to do this again?" Danny beams with a winning sort of smile and Stiles feels himself go weak in the knees – and he's sitting down.

"I mean, we can get sloppy drunk and rub off any time – but Scotty, when are you going to get to do it again in a tux?"

Scott nearly says he and Isaac's wedding but now is not the time or place to even entertain the thought more than he already has – but Isaac's voice reigns him back in from his thoughts. "If we say yes, will you stop hounding us about it?"

Stiles grins, and Isaac realizes too late the door he just opened. "Don't you mean werewolfing?"

"Do you want to be able to continue making smartass remarks?" Isaac's eyes flash yellow and okay, Scott decides that now might be a good time to get to class a little early.

"Isaac, let's go." Scott injects a little Alpha into his voice and Isaac immediately stands to follow.

Outside the cafeteria, Scott drags Isaac off to the side and holds him in place against the wall with a hand on his shoulder. "I know he's annoying but you can't do the eye thing at him. If someone sees that then we're both in trouble. You know that."

Isaac matches Scott's stern gaze. "He was pissing me off, Scott. He doesn't have the right to mock us for not fucking yet."

Scott shudders at the term, because honestly, the physical part of their relationship goes so far beyond just getting the other off. "No, he didn't. And I'll talk to him – alone – but Isaac, if it bothered you that bad, why didn't you say something?"

Isaac opens his mouth to say something, snaps it shut, then opens it again, all the while doing a magnificent impression of the goldfish Scott had when he was six. "Because as much as I hate to say it, I can't help but think he's right."

Scott takes his hand from Isaac's shoulder and starts to mess with the hem of his shirt. "How come?"

"Because we do live together, Scott. And sleep in the same bed most every night. And I've kind of been wondering myself - why haven't we?" Isaac's tone isn't accusatory or blameful, but curious.

Scott takes Isaac's hands in rubs his knuckles lovingly, then raises them to his mouth and kisses all ten.

"I appreciate the sweetness Scott, but I do know when you're stalling." Isaac smiles at Scott and steps a little closer so that Scott's scent is powerful in his nose.

Scott exhales with his eyes closed, and then opens them slowly as his gaze meets Isaac's. "Because I'm nervous, is why."

"Yeah?" Isaac leads them away from where the cafeteria is emptying and towards the crosswalk between buildings. "How come?"

"Because I've never even done anything to _myself_ back there, much less another person." Scott looks down at the concrete for an answer and since the sidewalk fairies aren't in today, doesn't find one. "And I don't want to make it bad for you."

"Scott, babe, if you're worried about me being dissatisfied with your sexual prowess, I have six months of you blowing me practically every day that says you're probably going to be fantastic." Isaac stops next to one of the pillars that hold the crosswalk cover up and leans against it, away from the foot traffic and spreading his legs so that Scott can sort of stand between them. "And it's not like I haven't thought about you, back there. It doesn't have to be all the way, either." Isaac leans in and starts to mouth at Scott's jaw.

"How do you mean?" Scott's breath stalls in his lungs as Isaac nibbles at his earlobe.

"Fingers, mouths – who says we have to start jamming cocks in right away?" Isaac removes his hands from Scott's and then slides them into his back pockets, giving his boyfriend's ass a good grope. "Right?"

Scott decides to think of an answer while he kisses Isaac, his mouth full of tongue that tastes like smoky barbecue chips and pineapple. Isaac raises a really good point, and it's definitely not like Scott hasn't contemplated it before – Isaac's got a beautiful ass and the few times he's managed to do so without getting caught he's snuck more than a few glances at his hole.

Scott breaks the kiss, then goes for Isaac's neck. "Right."

"So do you think that maybe after you get home from the clinic tonight, we can maybe start doing something about satisfying our curiosity? I know you want my hole, Scott. Just think about it – you'll be the first person to ever touch me there." Isaac's voice drops to a rumble as he discretely drags his hips against Scott's. "I thought about it last night when I jacked off, baby. Your tongue in my ass after you've opened me up, getting me so fucking wet. Came so hard that I nearly screamed your name."

Scott moans, his cock hard now and they still have an hour and a half of school left – and then four hours of work after that. "The next time you do that, remind me to not go over to Stiles' house, alright?"

"Just saying that the offer is open if you want to make it real later, Scott. I'm ready for at least that." Isaac cups Scott's hard on for a moment before they break apart, his own blood thundering in his ears.

"Me too. Fuck, Isaac, me too."

They're late to class from rutting against each other in the janitor's closet, left with blue balls and thoughts so vivid that neither of them trust themselves to answer any questions in class.

Work ends up being a living hell.

It'd be better if it were busy – but it's not. It's a slow day at the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic and it drives Scott absolutely mad. He tries his hardest to stay busy – cleans the cages three times over, walks a couple of the long term resident dogs (not even Mrs. Hawley's Doberman feels like acting up today) and files and refiles the paperwork that Deaton had yet to get to. Hell, he invents a whole new filing system and is this close to implementing it when Deaton comes into the office and grabs his attention by calling softly his name.

Scott nearly jumps through the roof. Aren't werewolf senses supposed to alert him to other people's presence _before_ they sneak up on him?

"Are you alright, Scott?" Deaton sits down the bag of burgers he'd gotten them and checks the visible parts of Scott's skin over for any unusual physical aberrations – just in case.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just trying to stay busy." Scott doesn't add the "and I've been thinking about my boyfriend's hole afternoon." What kind of person would he be if he did?

"I think you've surpassed busy and jumped right to obsessive but whatever you feel that you need to do." Deaton sits down in his chair and unwraps his burger.

Scott pulls up the visitor's seat and reaches for his food too, sitting it on the table without peeling back the foil. He contemplates the logo, like it's going to get him out of here faster or give him a way to magically just be with Isaac. Sure he's excited to be with Isaac and explore their bodies more but it's never been this intense – and Stiles had a point about them living together. It's like his skin's too tight for his own frame, two sizes too small and his nagging arousal only makes the problem worse. He wants nothing more than to crawl inside Isaac, think about nothing but Isaac, and cover himself in the beta's scent until he manages to bring himself back under control.

It's not that much to ask for, is it?  
"Scott, is something wrong? You seem rather preoccupied." Deaton's using his bedside manner voice and Scott kind of hates how it starts to undo the thoughts he's barely holding back from the forefront of his thinking.

"It's Isaac." Scott will concede that much at least.

"Is he alright? Did the two of you have an argument?"

"No, nothing like that. I just… it almost hurts, I want to be with him right now."

Deaton nods. "How badly?"

Scott blows out a breath and scrubs his hands over his face. "I feel protective of him most of the time but today, it's like a magnet. Like it's a requirement, or-"

"Instinct?"

"Exactly."

Deaton nods again, and then takes a sip of his lemonade. "What do you know about mating?"

Scott freezes with a fry halfway to his mouth. "Do I have to answer that honestly?"

"You don't have to answer at all. I'm just curious to know – have the two of you discussed being each other's mate?"

Scott shifts in his chair and tries not to look like he's been having filthy thoughts about his boyfriend for the better part of his shift. "We… we haven't had sex yet, if that's what you mean."

Deaton laughs, and then wipes his hands on a napkin. "This goes beyond physical desire, Scott. This is emotional and mental."

"What do you mean?"

"I think your wolf is telling you that he wants Isaac for a mate. Given the time you spend around each other and the strong physical attraction you share, I'm surprised it's taken this long to manifest itself." Deaton sounds a little too clinical about the whole situation but Scott will take that over him being prying and judgmental – not that Deaton would do that to him anyway.

"But we… that sounds kind of permanent."

"You're far more insightful then people give you credit for, Scott. And you're right – it is permanent. Think of it as an arranged marriage without actually being arranged. It's purely natural, Scott, and for you to find a mate this young is special. Most wolves don't find that sort of bond until they're in their twenties." Deaton sits back and Scott process that information, gnawing his lip and picking at a loose thread trailing from his scrub top.

"Do you… do you really think I'm ready for that?" Scott's not sure if he is – but this isn't the first time he's felt like this, either. That had happened back right after the semester change, and Scott hadn't wanted to leave Isaac's side at school; they'd spent the whole of Christmas break in each other's presence and it had been hell to tear away from each other like that.

"It's not what I think, Scott. It's what you think. I'm not a werewolf, so you're the only one who can answer that question."

This is one of those times that Scott wishes he'd never been bitten, could just be normal because this – other being inside him – is telling him one thing and his mind's telling him another but what he wants more than anything is to just be there with Isaac.

Scott catches himself - that kind of just answered his own question, and he wasn't even trying that hard.

"I think… I think I'll know when I see him."

"Why don't you take off early? I can handle the last thirty minutes on my own." Deaton rises, and so does Scott. "Go to him Scott, and you'll have your answer."

Scott nearly runs two red lights trying to get home but hell, the person waiting for him on the other end is, in Scott's mind anyway, more than worth it.

Isaac's going a little insane, too.

Ever since Scott had kissed him goodbye in the school parking lot, he's felt as though some great big piece of him had been removed and the jagged edges of where it had been are sharp on his psyche. He finishes what little homework he has, tries to watch some television, but even that doesn't hold his interest. He wants Scott, plain and simple. He wants Scott's touch and his mouth and his cock.

He thinks about it, really hard, what would happen if they had sex today. If he lost his virginity to Scott McCall on just a regular Wednesday afternoon and then what? Would Scott break it off with him? Would they constantly be at each other's throat because they can't keep their hands from each other? God, it's driving him mad but Scott's not here and Isaac really, really needs him to be.

Scott wouldn't break up with him after sex, no way. Scott's not that sort of person, and never has been. God, if anything Scott looks kind of pathetic when Isaac opts to sleep in his own bed (some nights he just gets too hot and Scott's a space heater year round.) No, this is the sort of desire he's tried to hide from Scott as best he can because he doesn't want to seem too clingy, too dependent on Scott's presence.

It sucks.

Bad.

Isaac decides that if anything, he should be as ready as he can – should anything happen that wasn't negotiated before. Not that it can really be called negotiation when your boyfriend's tongue is in your mouth but hey, Isaac's open for interpretation. He readjusts his boner so he can actually walk and heads out the door; Scott's not due to be home for another hour, which gives him more than plenty of time to accomplish the task he's delegated for himself.

There's a Walgreen's down the street, and of course there are a bunch of people present; no matter, Isaac's set himself a task and if he sees anyone he knows, he'll deal with it. Honestly, what can they say? Are they going to make fun of him for wanting to have sex with his boyfriend?

He still tries to make himself smaller by slumping his shoulders and ducking his head as he enters the store and heads for the "family planning" section.

Isaac's never bought condoms, and if Scott has any, he has yet to show Isaac what kind he even uses. Maybe that's privileged information, maybe it's just slipped Scott's mind, he's not really sure. He doesn't think either of them need Magnums and Scott doesn't seem the type to use a condom with "heating and cooling" gel on it, neither some fancy texture. (Seriously, aren't condoms just supposed to be protection and nothing else?) Of course, there's price to consider too – so he settles on the plain blue box of Trojans and decides that they'll be enough – he doesn't envision Scott having an issue with his choice.

There's lube to consider too, and a bottle of plain old Astroglide will probably do just fine; they can experiment with other stuff later. (Cherry flavored lube sounds kind of nasty – it's for making things easier to slide rather than to eat, Isaac muses to himself.) He can feel his cock leak in his briefs, surprised at just how much the idea of getting Scott's cock wet for him turns him on. God, the look on Scott's face as Isaac slicks him up is a powerful thought all on its own.

The last stop is an enema – or two. Isaac swallows, reaching for the tall, green boxes and trying to still his shaking hand. He makes a point of not thinking about its purpose, however necessary it may be. Still, it's not something he's exactly looking forward to; the thing is, Scott's worth it. Even if the process does make his stomach feel like it's starting to migrate up his esophagus.

He takes his purchases to the front and avoids the clerk's eye, feeling every inch the teenager who's about to have his first time. His heart's beating way too fast, and the sweat currently coating his palms nearly makes him drop the plastic bag with his stuff in it once it's handed over to him. He walks as fast as he can back home, sniffing the air to check for Scott. Scenting nothing, he bounds into the house and up the stairs two at a time, sliding into Scott's bedroom and taking his clothes off as soon as the door's shut.

First he takes a quick shower, scrubbing the sticky feeling that's come over him off and once out, following the instructions on the back of the enema box.

Isaac very quickly decides that it's perhaps the single most uncomfortable thing he's ever experienced and blushes so hard the whole time he's taking care of himself that he's surprised he doesn't stay that color.

He makes doubly sure that everything's good to go back there, wetting his index finger and his hole with some of the lube and once he's confirmed that there won't be anything untoward, washes his hands and puts his briefs back on, leaving his t-shirt and jeans where they lay. He goes and finds a pair of Scott's gym shorts, comfortably worn and even though they've been washed a hundred times still retaining his scent. He presses his nose into the crotch and inhales deeply before putting them on, groping his cock through his underwear as he does so. It's a good smell, Scott's body and sweat and the faintest traces of come amongst the fabric (they'd rubbed off against each other with Scott wearing these more than a few times) and it calms his nerves a little, enough to where he's not shaking anymore.

About the time that Isaac's settled down onto the bed, Scott steps in the door. Isaac listens to him lock it behind him and then come up the stairs, padding quietly through the hallway until he gets to the door.

"Isaac?" Scott's paused outside his room, and even through the wood Isaac can hear the apprehension in his voice.

Apprehensive about what?

"I'm in here." Isaac's sprawled as casually as he can manage even though casual is the last thing he feels.

Scott opens the door, and Isaac has to refrain from launching himself at Scott – not that it matters, as Scott's across the room in two steps and on top of Isaac in three. Isaac wraps himself hungrily around Scott, clawing and grabbing at his scrubs to get them off, Scott's shoes making two thunks one right after the other on the floor as he toes them off. Scott's growling, both in human and wolf voice, alternating between kissing Isaac so hard that it makes his lips hurt and grazing his neck and shoulder with his teeth.

"Scott, I-"

"I know, Isaac. I know." Scott can smell it, the cloying, sweetish aroma of arousal. It makes him whine with desire, different hormones competing inside his body as to whether or not he wants to kiss Isaac until sun up or mount and fuck him to the point of them both forgetting their own names.

Instead, Scott opts for standing up and taking his socks and underwear off. Isaac undresses too, and it's almost too much because Isaac's all long, lean lines and curly hair that Scott wants to pull at and bury his face in at the same time.

"Scott?" Isaac picks up on the way Scott's just standing there, cock hard and standing straight out from between his legs and yet doing nothing about it.

"I want… Deaton told me that he thinks we're ready to take each other as mates. God, Isaac, you're all I fucking think about and I just… I want you. I fucking want you so bad that I'm beside myself." Scott looks like he's trying to decide whether or not that was eloquent enough, but Isaac's look of nervous delight is confirmation enough.

"Me too, Scott." Isaac crawls across the bed and gets to his knees, looming just an inch taller than Scott and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

Isaac takes Scott's hand and puts it on his ass, then guides him to where he can feel his hole, still wet with lube where he checked himself. "Definitely."

Scott growls and pushes Isaac back down to the bed, Isaac going without a hint of protest, laughing as Scott shuffles him towards the pillows. Isaac lays back and opens his legs for Scott, tangling them together as Scott starts to tongue fuck his mouth. Isaac gets his hands on Scott's ass and tries his hardest to fuse them together, only for Scott to get more aggressive at the lack of connection between them.

Isaac manages to push Scott off long enough to say "lube and condoms, in the bathroom."

Scott's gone in a flash, swearing under his breath as he goes and then he's back a moment later. He sets the condoms and lube aside for a moment, keeping his gaze locked with Isaac's as he tilts Isaac's lower body skyward. Isaac braces himself by taking handfuls of sheet as Scott leans down and sucks on his balls, pulling both into his mouth at the same time. Isaac moans, a choked off sound that makes him bite his tongue because Scott's gotten awfully fucking good at using his mouth.

"Scott, god baby, that…"

Scott lets him go and then licks his perineum. "Wanna eat you out."

"Fuck, do it Scott." Isaac's not going to stop him now.

Scott tries to remember what he did to Allison the first time he went down on her but pushes the thought away a second later, because this is Isaac and it's different and he never, ever felt this sort of searing hot want for her that he does for Isaac. He looks into Isaac's eyes as he drags his tongue further, stopping just short of his hole.

There's this moment where time suspends itself as the tip of Scott's tongue traces around the rim, spiraling inward as it makes an incomplete circle. Isaac's whole body is tensed, taut as piano wire for three whole seconds before Scott makes him snap. Isaac's hot down here, all blood racing right underneath the skin and dusky sweat. Scott seals his mouth over that space, laving the broad part of his tongue very, very slowly over Isaac's hole.

It's an honest to God wonder that the neighbors don't knock on the door with how noisy Isaac gets as Scott destroys him lower torso upwards.

Scott eats him out sloppily, then slowly, tracing their names and patterns and even the triskelion on Derek's back, Isaac's chest heaving and his heart thundering so loudly that Scott hears it as clear as if it were coming from dark clouds. He doesn't stop until Isaac's got spit dripping down his cock and his back, sobbing with pleasure and the need to come amplified by about a million.

"I uh…" It doesn't hit Scott until he's watching Isaac trying to come back to himself that he realizes he may have gotten just a little carried away.

"Don't, Scott." Isaac swallows in order to steady his voice before Scott starts to make him loose his mind again. "Don't you dare apologize because that was fucking amazing and we are going to start doing that _a lot_." Isaac's tone doesn't leave so much as an inch of room for any argument.

Scott nods, putting Isaac back down on the bed and slotting in in top of him. He kisses Isaac, neither of them thinking – or mind – that much about where Scott's tongue has been; Isaac kind of likes the fact that he can taste his own body, licking into Scott's mouth as if it were divinely willed for him to do so.

Scott breaks the kiss a moment later. "Do you want do that to me now?" Scott figures he'll extend the offer, seeing as how they're getting far more intimate with each other faster than they previously had.

"Not today, Scott. Right now-" Isaac reaches down and grabs a hold of Scott's dick "-I want you to fuck me."

Scott brushes his fingers over Isaac's cheeks and eyes, treating him like porcelain. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Scott, trust me." Isaac's quiet, but Scott can hear the certainty in his voice quite clearly.

"Okay." Scott leans down to kiss him one more time and then reaches for a condom. Isaac watches as he rolls it on, noticing how Scott's girthy dick makes it stretch and look like it's going to burst it. Isaac takes him in hand and spends a minute teasing Scott a little further.

"I love how thick you are, babe" Isaac reaches for the lube and gets his fingers wet with it, then starts to stretch himself while he brings Scott in close and speaks low in his ear. "Love how it stretches my mouth when I blow you, that ache that stays with me for an hour afterward." He kisses Scott again, hungry for his touch so soon after the previous one. "Been thinking about it for a month, Scott, what you'd feel like inside me."

Scott groans and fucks Isaac's fist, Isaac's words having kicked his libido into something approaching overdrive. "That damn mouth…"

Isaac kisses him before he has the chance to finish the sentence, tongue fucking Scott's mouth while he grabs his hips and guides Scott in by feel. Scott's teeth sink into his lip as he's surrounded by Isaac's body, tight and white hot like a supernova. Scott's brain finally engages and he makes himself useful by pushing in as far as he can go, feeling Isaac's legs tighten up as his toes curl.

"Fuck, Scott, fuck you're so… _fuck."_ Isaac feels full right now, Scott buried to the hilt and it makes Isaac that much more aware of his own body.

Scott just, groans his face planted in the crook of Isaac's neck and shoulder. "I'm dead. I am fucking dead and I've gone to heaven."

"We haven't even done anything yet," Isaac manages with Sisyphean effort.

"Don't laugh if this is over soon, Isaac, because you're fucking _tight."_

Isaac wiggles his hips and Scott growls loudly enough to make Isaac's skin go all goosepimpley. "I'll take the complement."

In retaliation, Scott pulls his cock out halfway and then starts to fuck Isaac's ass very, very slowly. "Good."

Isaac doesn't respond, too focused on how it feels like Scott's trying to cleave him in two with his dick.

Scott goes easy on him, partly because he truly doesn't want to hurt Isaac and partly because this is new, different, _scary._ It's nothing like being with Allison, no furtive meetings, no having to sneak around, and no secrets between them. Even in bed, Isaac's open with Scott, seeking nothing more than Scott's attention and affection. Scott gives it freely, and they don't break apart, wrapped around each other like vines, and even while Scott's brain is mostly sliding out of his ear from how tight Isaac is, he can hear the worry in his heartbeat that this is going to be temporary. Scott hates that, that Isaac feels like he's going to be gone once this is over and it's simply not true.

Scott decides that he's going to put a stop to Isaac's fears right then and there.

"I'm close, baby," Scott whispers, his voice a mere tatter.

"Me too." Isaac's got his right hand between them, jerking his cock, mostly synchronous with the motions of Scott's hips, and for the last five minutes Scott's been hitting him right in the prostate and every time it's happened, Isaac's nearly passed out because it's the best goddamn feeling in the world.

"Do you trust me?" Scott's voice is even more strained now, and Isaac sees his eyes turn red.

"Yes."

Scott starts to come, and half a second after that first wave of pleasure rocks him he sinks his teeth into Isaac's neck and shoulder, biting down hard. Isaac screams as he feels sharp fangs break his skin, following hot on the heels of his own climax and it keeps going and going, the smell of his own blood and their come mingled together making his senses shut down save for touch; Isaac roars back, Scott's voice like thunder in his ears and they scream themselves hoarse before they're done.

It's only after they've both come back to their senses that Isaac realizes he's sticky- there's come up to his neck, all over both Scott and himself – and that's he's bleeding. He touches the places where Scott's teeth kind of tore his shoulder open, but they don't hurt that badly.

"I've heard of love bites, Scott, but this-"

"Mating bite." Scott's muffled in the pillow, a sweaty pile of tan muscle on top of Isaac and honestly, the beta has no intention of trying to shift him off.

Isaac goes still. "What?"

"It's a mating bite, Isaac. We're mated now." Scott picks his head up and tries for a lazy smile. "Is that okay?"

"Do I not get a say in the matter?" Isaac cocks an eyebrow and pretends to pout.

"I don't think either of us do. Wolf thing."

They're both silent for a while, listening to each other's heartbeats and breathing, before Isaac speaks up. "You… you want to be my mate? Like, for life?"

Scott kisses Isaac's neck in affirmation. "More than anything, Isaac."

Isaac doesn't say anything, just wraps himself a little tighter around Scott's body. "Thank you."

"Nothing to thank me for, babe. I want you and need you and that's really all there is to it."

Isaac closes his eyes and nuzzles Scott's neck. "Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"Please tell me you didn't talk about this with Stiles."

Scott shudders and pulls a sour face. "Please don't mention his name when I'm inside you. It's weird."

Isaac reaches down to verify and yep, Scott's still there. Scott is half soft now yes but definitely still making himself at home in Isaac's ass. "It's a deal. Who did you talk to?"

"Deaton. Apparently we were both ready for it and he's surprised we hadn't had sex sooner."

Isaac rolls his eyes. "Is it really everyone's business?"

"I don't think so?"

"Scott…"

"No, it isn't." Scott kisses Isaac's damp brow and cheeks. "By the way, I have a question."

Isaac runs his fingers through Scott's hair and ponders how long they can stay in this position before it starts to get unbearable. "What's up?"

"Do you want to go to prom with me?"

"Geez, Scotty, you're a real romantic aren't you?" They're the only customers in this part of their favorite retro diner, having split a plate of curly fries after going to pick up their tuxedos for prom. "And bonus points for telling him that you're basically married _after_ you've tried to eat him." Stiles tries to sound sarcastic and disinterested but on the inside, he thinks it's kind of sweet.

"I didn't try to eat him." Scott chews on his straw and frowns. "I don't want to do that."

"I can only imagine werewolf sex being all bitey and bloody but I thought it would mostly be metaphor."

"Why?"

"Because you don't seem like the kind of guy to actually do it." Stiles raises his eyebrows at him like he's waiting for Scott to agree as he downs some more of his half melted milkshake.

"I regret telling you things. Every day." Scott puts down his straw and picks at a piece of formica where it's starting to peel off the table top.

Stiles lets him be for a few minutes, trying to figure out what to ask next. Scott doesn't seem quite right, like he's got a cloud of regret looming over his head. "You okay, Scott?"

"I didn't say I love him, Stiles. I was going to wait to have sex with him after I'd told him, but I didn't."

"Dude, _you're seventeen_. You don't know what love is yet."

Scott glowers darkly at Stiles. "I loved Allison."

"And that's great! But was it that sort of love that you feel would last forever?" Stiles sing songs the last few words and gets a packet of coffee sweetener thrown at him as a result.

"Obviously it wasn't."

"Well, is it like that with Isaac? _Do_ you love him?"

Scott doesn't take it as a good sign that he has to actively weigh his answer. "I…. I think I can."

"Do you_ want_ to?"

"Yeah."

"Then there's your answer. Scott, Isaac worships the ground that you walk on. That much is obvious."

"But we're _mated,_ Stiles! Wouldn't it make it easier on us both if we said those words to each other? Or at least one of us?" Scott bites his tongue to hold back his frustration and tastes copper.

"Hey, don't get mad at me buddy. This is between you and Isaac." Stiles holds up his hands in mock self-defense.

"Sorry." Scott slumps down in his seat and covers his face with his hands. "I just don't…"

"What?"

"I don't want to lose him like I did Allison, Stiles."

"You won't. Isaac's pack, and your beta. You're stuck with him, and I think part of you is more okay with that then you want to acknowledge. I mean, look at Danny and I – the only sort of binding permanence we have is that he loves to top and I love to bottom."

Scott repeats his evil glare and Stiles shrinks back.

"Okay, not helping. Dude, what I'm saying is that this mating thing is special. You two are compatible on a deeper level than most anyone else can lay claim to, and that's pretty fucking awesome." Stiles sits back up as he talks, hoping that Scott's actually listening.

Scott falls silent, turning what Stiles just said over in his mind and trying his hardest to come to terms with it; Stiles is right of course, even if Scott's not quite ready to admit it to himself. Of course, it's not like Scott's not put some thought towards it. Hell, the other night (once they'd figured out what they were actually doing) they'd gone almost right up until dawn, mouths covered with hands and lips to keep the other from screaming too loudly and the whole time Scott had found that it felt almost surreal.

"I'll talk to him." Scott forces himself to make it sound declamatory, more for his own sake than Stiles'.

"You've got something special, Scott." Stiles leans forward and places his hand on Scott's forearm. "You'll be fine, yeah?"

"Yeah."

Finally, Scott smiles and Stiles feels a little less worried.

"I look ridiculous." Isaac's got his head tilted back while Melissa fixes his bow tie for him, having finally come to his rescue after she'd heard cursing from his room.

"You happen to look very, very handsome, Isaac." Melissa's fingers are cool against his throat, not unpleasant but they still make him shiver a bit anyway. "And I'm not just saying that to be nice."

Isaac fidgets and tries to get away but Melissa's determined to not let him go until he's done up right. "Why did I even agree to this?"

"Because you're a high schooler, it's prom night, and the two of you are going to get out of the house for a while and have a good time because it's what normal teenagers do." Isaac hears the unspoken "my son is a werewolf and he needs to try to hold onto all the normalcy he can." Isaac gets it, he really does.

"I don't think we exactly qualify for that."

"Which is why you're going, because you do. And because it frees up the TV and the DVR is full and I have a bottle of wine waiting." Melissa stands back and surveys her handiwork, nodding in approval. "And for the love of God if you two go somewhere afterwards and make poor decisions, please stay there so that someone can come get you."

"We won't, Miss McCall." Isaac kind of likes that she uses her mom voice on him too; more so, he likes that she cares enough about him to do so.

Melissa goes to the door and opens it. "I'll believe you until proven wrong. Now go downstairs, I have pictures to take."

Isaac has to make himself stop shaking before he descends; somehow he doesn't think it'd be good to be covered in sweat like he's about to commit a crime. He's faced hunters and supernatural beings that have actively wanted him dead but appearing in front of his boyfriend in a tux before prom has him jumpier than staring down the barrel of a gun.

That's a sign of a psychologically sound mind, right?

Scott's waiting at the bottom of the stairs for him, his back turned towards Isaac and thank God, because he's sure that if Scott looked at him he'd fall down.

Isaac kicks himself for thinking it, because as soon as he does, Scott's looking at him, mouth parting in a smile. Isaac smiles back and yes, nearly misses a step but Scott's waiting at the bottom for him, his arms spread to reach out and pick him up from the last stair, spinning him around and setting him down with uncommon grace.

"You look gorgeous, Isaac."

Isaac blushes fiercely but doesn't try to shy away from Scott. "Pretty sure anyone looks good in a tuxedo."

"No you… you look…. Mom, some help here?"

Melissa descends the stairs and pushes past them. "Hey, I'm just here to take pictures. I'm not responsible for any breakdowns in communication."

Scott continues to look dreamy eyed as Melissa snaps away, not a single picture taken featuring them actually looking at each other. No, Scott's far too focused on the way the sunset's making Isaac's blonde locks shine like a halo. He looks like an angel almost, with his cherub pink cheeks glowing from the shower and the cupid's bow of his lips shiny with lip balm. (Cherry flavored, Scott discovers, when Melissa has them take a picture while kissing.)

Isaac finds himself thinking about what it would be like if these were wedding pictures instead of just prom, and that flight of fantasy makes him oddly aroused.

Melissa starts to usher them towards the door, determined to not have them stand there making googly eyes at each other all night. "Two things – have fun, and be safe. Scott, you know what to do if there's trouble." Melissa gives them a smile, and doesn't try to conceal the tear that runs down her face.

"There won't be, Mom." Scott hugs her tight, rubbing her back. "Everything's going to be alright and we'll be back before you know it."

Melissa nods and then wipes her eyes. "Go now." She gently shoves them towards the steps, Scott's motorcycle freshly washed and tuned up so that the exhaust doesn't smoke.

Before Isaac reaches to put his helmet on, Scott kisses him deeply, a make you lose your breath somewhere between here and heaven sort of kiss, leaving Isaac feeling light-headed by the time Scott decides to pull away.

"I need to say something." Scott's got that nervous tremor that indicates to Isaac that they probably need to be sitting down for this. "And if you don't say it back, it's okay, I get it."

"That's not fair, especially since I don't know what it is you're about to tell me." Isaac holds Scott's hands in his and looks into his eyes, wide in the fading sunlight and reflecting a whole spectrum of oranges and reds back at him.

"This is…" Scott inhales, squeezes Isaac's fingers in a death grip and then releases them as he exhales, so many ways that he could build up to this but it's eating at him inside, the urge to just be out with it – so that's what he does, and damn whatever he might hear back. "I love you, Isaac."

Isaac's smile is almost instantaneous and the ground does indeed feel like it's been swept from underneath him. "You do?"

"I do."

Isaac laughs, so loudly that Scott thinks he might be exaggerating – but his joy is so genuine that it's infectious. "I thought you were about to dump me. People don't normally just look that serious."

"Yeah well, I am." Scott's not laughing, though; he's doing a very good job of looking more nervous than when Isaac had come down the stairs. He straightens Isaac's boutonniere, a white rose that pales next to Isaac's face.

"Me too, Scott." Isaac leans down and nuzzles Scott's cheek, his body almost hot through the thin material of his tux and it makes Scott feel calm, Isaac's scent amplified as he shifts into beta mode. "I love you too."

Scott's voice squeaks with excitement, making Isaac want to sweep him off his feet all the more. "So… the whole mating thing didn't…"

"No, it didn't. And it won't Scott, ever."

Isaac laughs endlessly on the inside for the rest of the night, even through the slow dancing and the bumping and grinding and reveling so hard with their friends that their feet and bodies ache endlessly, because Scott had somehow managed to take on his own doubts, echoing them back nearly word for word, that suspicion that what they have is fleeting.

Any uncertainties that may have lingered disappear when they come crashing together later that night, right and true on a course that carries them straight to morning when the last words they say to each other are "I love you."

It's almost tacit that they'll be saying it to each other for a life time.

Almost.


End file.
